To be a Parents
by isfa.id
Summary: Donghae hamil, apa yang akan dilakukan Kibum? Lalu bagaimana dengan Siwon dan Eunhyuk yang ternyata menyimpan perasaan kepada mereka berdua? FF gaje dari seorang author yang tidak mempunyai pengalaman dalam dunia tulis menulis. KiHae couple.
1. Prolog, Summary

Tittle : To be a Parents

Genre : Romance / Humor (Maybe?)

Author : isfa_id

Rating : T (?) / M (?)

Main Cast : KiHae

Other : SiHyuk / KyuMin / YeWook / Suju Member

Summary :

_Donghae hamil, apa yang akan dilakukan Kibum? Lalu bagaimana dengan Siwon dan Eunhyuk yang ternyata menyimpan perasaan kepada mereka berdua?_

_FF gaje dari seorang author yang tidak mempunyai pengalaman dalam dunia tulis menulis. KiHae ^^_

Ada yang berminat untuk membaca?


	2. Kehamilan Donghae

**Tittle : To be a Parents**

**Genre : Romance / Humor (?)**

**Author : isfa_id**

**Rating : T (?) / M (?) sebenernya aku bingung ni FF masuk rated yang mana, tentuin sendiri aja ya… XD**

**Main Cast : KiHae**

**Other : SiHyuk / KyuMin / YeWook / SuJu Member**

**Makasih buat yg udah review di FF q sebelumnya - Nae Couple Saranghaeyo - (****rararabstain****, Kimraehye, Yooseung, iruma-chan) dan juga yg udah review di prolog FF ni (****rararabstain****, yayank jewelf, Mimiyeon, itakyuu lover, ****blacknancho21****, iruma-chan, Mettoy)**

**- isfa_id -**

Dedaunan berjatuhan, hembusan angin menambah dingin cuaca di akhir musim gugur ini. Langit terlihat biru, ya, karena cuaca cerah hari ini. Tapi tidak dengan _namja_ ini –Kibum, dia hanya dapat menunduk dan menatap dedaunan yang ada di bawah kakinya. Dia tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya, karena dia tidak sanggup menatap mata _namja_ yang saat ini sedang menatapnya tajam. Entah karena marah, benci, atau karena dia melakukan kesalahan kepada _namja_ itu.

"Oke, berhenti memandangiku seperti itu." Akhirnya dia berani menatap wajah _namja_ itu –Donghae. Kibum kembali memalingkan wajahnya, menengadah sedikit melihat langit. Sekali lagi dia memandangi _namja_ yang duduk di sebelahnya, Donghae masih memandangnya tajam. "_Wae?_ Mengapa dari tadi _Hyung_ memandangiku seperti itu? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan, eoh?" Yang ditanya tetap tidak memberikan jawaban, dan tetap dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"_Hyung_, berhenti memandangku seperti itu, aku takut." Dia berusaha tersenyum, agar Donghae dapat merubah ekspresi wajahnya, diusapnya kepala _namja_ itu. "_Hyung_ sakit?" ucapnya sambil mencoba menyentuh dahi _namja_ tersebut. Tapi Donghae menepis keras tangannya, membuat Kibum semakin merasa aneh dengan sikapnya.

Kibum kembali menunduk dan menatap dedaunan di bawah kakinya, sesekali dia menggaruk kepalanya karena masih tidak mengerti dengan sikap Donghae kali ini. Kibum mencoba mengingat apa yang sudah dia lakukan hari ini, kemarin, bahkan satu minggu yang lalu. Tapi dia tetap tidak menemukan kesalahan yang mungkin dia lakukan. 'Jadi ada apa dengan dia?' ujarnya dalam hati.

"Kibum…" akhirnya Donghae mengeluarkan suaranya. "Hm…" Kibum menatap wajah Donghae yang sekarang malah sedang menunduk menatap dedaunan yang jatuh, sama persis dengan yang dia lakukan tadi. "Aku…" Donghae mencoba bicara tapi sepertinya dia ragu. "_Wae?_" tanya Kibum tapi Donghae malah diam tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. "_Hyung…_" panggil Kibum sambil menyentuh wajah Donghae lembut.

Donghae kembali menatap Kibum, tapi kali ini dengan tatapan sendu, matanya sedikit berair. 'Dia menangis?' Kibum kembali menyentuh wajah Donghae dan tersenyum, tapi Donghae kali ini benar-benar menitikan air matanya, dia benar-benar menangis. 'Eh…? Kenapa dia menangis?' Kibum menggaruk kepalanya. "Huwa…" tangis Donghae benar-benar pecah, dan langsung memeluk Kibum erat. Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, 'Ha… untung tidak ada orang,' leganya.

Donghae masih terisak dalam dekapan Kibum, Kibum hanya dapat membelai lembut rambut Donghae dan tetap dengan kebingungannya sendiri. Perlahan Donghae melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya. Kembali dia tatap Kibum dengan mata yang masih sedikit berair, "Kibum… itu… aku…" dia masih berucap terbata. "_Ne Hyung_, _waeyo?_ Apa aku melakukan kesalahan pada _Hyung?_"

"_Ne_, kesalahan yang besar," ucap Donghae membuat Kibum kaget, 'Kesalahan yang besar?' dia menatap Donghae dengan perasaan sedikit takut dan pertanyaan mengenai kesalahan yang diucapkan Donghae tadi. "Kibum… aku…" kembali Donghae menghentikan kata-katanya, dan Kibum masih tetap bingung dengan tingkah laku Donghae. Donghae menarik nafas sedikit panjang dan menatap Kibum, "Aku… aku… hamil…" ucapnya pelan dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Kibum tidak terlalu begitu mendengar ucapannya, 'Hamil? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?'

"_Hyung_, apa yang kau ucapkan tadi?" Kibum mencoba meyakinkan apa yang sedang didengarnya tadi. "Aku hamil." Jawab Donghae dan sekarang itu terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Kibum. "Eh…? _Hyung_, kau tadi bilang apa? Hamil? Hamil, eoh?" tanya Kibum lagi dan sekarang mencoba mengangkat wajah Donghae yang masih menunduk.

Dia perhatikan wajah Donghae dengan seksama, menatap matanya yang masih berair. Kibum tersenyum sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Hamil? Hamil? Hahahahaha… _Hyung_ hamil? Hahahahaha…" tawa Kibum meledak, "Hahahahaha… _Hyung_ hamil? Lucu _Hyung_, ini benar-benar lucu, hahahahaha…" Kibum benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya kali ini.

"Hahahahaha… aku pikir tadi ada apa? Aku pikir _Hyung_ marah sampai-sampai melihatku setajam tadi. _Hyung_… kau benar-benar berhasil membuatku takut kali ini, dan _Hyung_ benar-benar berhasil membuat lelucon aneh kali ini, hahahahaha… ah, aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa, hahahahaha…" ucap Kibum panjang lebar, sedangkan orang yang ditertawakannya saat ini sedang menatapnya kesal. "Hahahahaha…" Kibum masih tetap saja tertawa.

"Hahaha… _Hyung_, ini… haha… ha… h…" Kibum menghentikan tawanya saat dia kembali melihat Donghae yang menatapnya tajam seperti tadi. "_Wae?_" tanyanya dengan raut wajah sedikit takut. "Kenapa kau tertawa? Aku sedang tidak bercanda, apa kau pikir ini lucu, eoh?" Donghae menekan setiap kata yang dia ucapkan. Kibum kembali menatapnya aneh. 'Ada apa dengannya sebenarnya hari ini, kenapa dia jadi aneh seperti ini?'

Donghae mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya dan langsung memberikannya ke Kibum. "Ini apa?" tanyanya. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Itu _test pack_." Jawab Donghae dengan wajah kesalnya. "_Ne_, aku tau ini _test pack_, tapi maksudnya apa? Terus, dua tanda merah ini apa?" Kibum bertanya sambil menatap Donghae dengan polosnya. 'PLAK…!' pukulan Donghae mendarat tepat di kepala Kibum "_Ya! _Kenapa _Hyung_ memukulku?" protes Kibum. "Dasar bodoh!" sungut Donghae.

Kibum terus menggaruk kepalanya, "_Hyung_, ini apa?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan kembali _test pack_ yang tadi diberikan Donghae padanya. "Kenapa aku bisa mencintai orang bodoh seperti kamu?" ucap Donghae yang semakin kesal dengan tingkah kekasihnya ini. "_Aigo_, aku dikatakan bodoh. Jadi _Hyung_ serius dengan kata-kata _Hyung_ tadi, eoh?" tanya Kibum yang mendapat anggukan dari Donghae. "Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Kibum kembali bertanya.

"_Ya!_ Kau lupa apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku waktu itu, eoh?" ucap Donghae dengan lebih kesal daripada yang tadi. Kibum terlihat sedang berpikir keras, ya, mencoba mengingat apa yang sudah dia lakukan, "He…" Kibum nyengir setelah ingat. "Tapi _Hyung_, apa iya karena itu?" Kibum masih mencoba meyakinkan.

"Memangnya kau pikir karena apa? Jadi kamu mau bilang ini bukan anak kamu?" ucap Donghae sambil memegang perut ratanya. "Bukan itu, tapi kita kan _namja_, mana mungkin _Hyung_ bisa hamil. Dan lagipula kita baru melakukannya satu kali." Kali ini Donghae benar-benar kesal dengan semua ucapan Kibum. "Mana aku tau!" Jawabnya.

**- isfa_id -**

Mereka sekarang sedang duduk di sebuah ruangan serba putih, ya, mereka sedang ada di rumah sakit. Mereka memutuskan untuk memastikan kehamilan Donghae. Kibum melihat sebuah papan nama kecil di atas meja, dr. Shin. Sedangkan Donghae sibuk meremas tangannya sendiri karena gugup, dia sedikit takut kalau dia benar-benar hamil, dia kan _namja_.

'Klek…' Kibum dan Donghae bergegas melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Terlihat seorang _namja_ dengan pakaian serba putih, dr. Shin. Dokter itu berjalan mendekati mereka dan duduk berseberangan dengan Kibum dan Donghae. Dokter itu memandangi Kibum dan Donghae bergantian, Kibum dapat melihat raut wajah dokter tersebut yang… ya, terlihat sedikit bingung. Terlihat juga dokter itu gugup, terlihat dari caranya memegang pulpen di tangannya yang selalu bergetar.

Donghae pun menatap dokter itu tapi tetap dengan kegiatan meremas tangannya karena gugup. Kibum menggenggam tangan Donghae karena dia tau apa yang sedang dirasakan kekasihnya saat ini. Donghae memalingkan pandangannya ke Kibum yang sedang tersenyum, dia pun ikut tersenyum kecil. Kembali Kibum menatap dokter yang ada di depannya kali ini, keringat mengucur deras dari wajah sang dokter. Sesekali dokter itu mengelap keringatnya dengan sapu tangan yang dia keluarkan dari kantong celananya. "Hu…" terdengar desahan dari sang dokter.

"Jadi bagaimana dokter?" Kibum pun memecahkan keheningan di ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar ini. "Oh… itu…" dokter itu berkata terbata. "_Ye?_" Kibum menatap wajah dokter itu tajam, dokter itu tertunduk dan terus mengelap keringatnya. "Itu…" dokter itu kembali menghentikan kata-katanya. "_Ne_, itu apa?" tanya Kibum tidak sabar. "Itu… istri anda, ah… suami anda… ah…" dokter itu terlihat stres memikirkan hal yang akan dikatakannya.

"Istri anda… suami anda… ah… dia hamil." kata dokter itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Donghae. Donghae langsung menatap dokter itu tajam, 'Oh tidak, jadi aku benar-benar hamil.' batinnya. "_Ye?_" Kibum pun mengeluarkan suaranya sambil menatap dokter itu tajam, dia masih kurang percaya. "_Ne_, dia hamil." ulang dokter itu meyakinkan, meski masih dengan raut wajah ketidakpercayaannya.

Kali ini Kibum dan Donghae yang saling berpandangan satu sama lain, "Kibum…" ucap Donghae lemah. "_Ne Hyung_…" ucap Kibum tidak kalah lemahnya. 'Ah… aku akan jadi seorang _appa_ sebentar lagi, _appa_ dari seorang anak yang terlahir dari rahim seorang _namja_. _Namja?_' dia sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya. 'Oh tidak, aku akan menjadi seorang _appa_… _eomma_… _eomma_?' Donghae pun tidak kalah sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya.

'Bruk…' Kibum dan Donghae bergegas menoleh ke asal suara, apa yang mereka dapat? Mereka melihat dr. Shin pingsan di balik meja kerjanya. Terlihat wajah dokter itu yang pucat. Seorang suster masuk karena ikut mendengar suara jatuh sang dokter, "Dokter, Anda tidak apa-apa?" ucap suster itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi sang dokter. Tidak lama dokter itu sadar, dan melihat ke arah Kibum dan Donghae yang masih ada di ruangan itu, 'Dia hamil' batin dokter itu, dan kembali pingsan. Kibum dan Donghae hanya bisa saling memandang, sedangkan suster tersebut sibuk menyadarkan sang dokter.

'_Eomma_… _Appa_…' Kibum dan Donghae sama-sama menggelengkan kepalanya agar kembali dari lamunan mereka, dan kembali saling memandang.

**- isfa_id -**

"_Ya!_ Kibum kembalikan, aku belum selesai." Donghae terus mengejar Kibum yang membawa lari _handphone_nya. "_Aniya!_" ucap Kibum dan terus berlari mengelilingi ruang tamu _apartement_nya. Donghae berhasil menggapai tangan kiri Kibum, tapi Kibum mengangkat tangan kanannya setinggi mungkin agar Donghae tidak dapat mengambil _handphone_ di tangannya. "Ayolah Kibum, kembalikan." Donghae melompat untuk meraihnya.

"Ayolah, aku sedang meng_upload_ photo, itu belum selesai," rayu Donghae dengan memasang tampang manisnya, "_Aniya!_" jawab Kibum tetap mempertahankan posisi tangannya. "Kenapa _Hyung_ suka sekali _twitter_an, eoh? Apa itu menyenangkan?" lanjutnya yang mendapatkan kecemberutan dari wajah Donghae.

"_Hyung_ mau ini?" tanya Kibum sambil menyodorkan _handphone_ ke muka Donghae, Donghae mengangguk senang. "Ambil saja," ucap Kibum sambil melempar _handphone_nya ke _sofa_ yang ada di depannya. Donghae memajukan mulutnya kesal. Donghae bergegas menuju sofa, tapi Kibum malah mendorongnya hingga terjatuh, dan kembali Kibum mengambil _handphone_ Donghae dan melemparnya ke _sofa_ seberangnya. Donghae kembali memajukan mulutnya dan memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Kibum, menjauh dari tubuhku, badanmu berat." ujar Donghae, karena sekarang tubuh Kibum sedang berada di atas tubuhnya. Kibum hanya tersenyum tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Perlahan Kibum merapihkan rambut Donghae yang sedikit menutupi matanya. "Kibum… kau mau apa?" tanya Donghae. Kembali Kibum hanya tersenyum tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Kibum…" kembali Donghae memanggilnya. "_Hyung_, diam saja." ucap Kibum lembut. Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Donghae. Donghae hanya diam, dia dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Dilihatnya wajah Kibum yang semakin dekat, Donghae merasakan nafas Kibum yang menyentuh lembut pipinya yang sekarang mulai memerah. Perlahan Donghae menutup matanya. 'Lembut.' batinnya saat bibir mereka sudah bertaut.

Kibum melumat lembut bibir Donghae, sedangkan Donghae hanya diam merasakan kelembutan bibir Kibum. Perlahan Kibum melepaskan ciumannya, dan Donghae pun membuka matanya. Donghae hanya menatap wajah Kibum tanpa kedip, Kibum tersenyum. "_Hyung_, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" ucapnya sedikit terkekeh. "Eh…?" Donghae bergegas mendorong tubuh Kibum menjauh darinya.

Donghae langsung beranjak dan mengambil _handphone_nya. "Aku mau tidur." lanjutnya dan bergegas menuju ke kamar Kibum, ya… karena sekarang mereka sedang ada di _apartement_ Kibum. Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang dia tau sedang menahan malu.

Di dalam kamar, Donghae langsung melemparkan _handphone_nya ke atas tempat tidur, dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya. Dia menyentuh bibirnya, wajahnya kembali merah mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Donghae langsung menarik selimut dan menutup matanya, 'Aku harus tidur.' batinnya.

**- isfa_id -**

Tengah malam, Donghae terbangun. 'Jadi aku benar-benar tertidur tadi.' Dia sedikit terkejut melihat Kibum yang sudah tertidur di sebelahnya sambil memeluknya. Donghae memiringkan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat wajah Kibum yang terlihat sangat polos bila sedang terlelap seperti sekarang. Dia tersenyum sambil menyentuh wajah Kibum. Disentuhnya satu persatu bagian wajah Kibum, hingga akhirnya dia menyentuh bibir Kibum, dia kembali teringat dengan ciuman lembut yang dirasakannya tadi.

"_Wae?_ Apa _Hyung_ masih mau?" tiba-tiba Kibum bicara membuat Donghae kaget dan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Donghae duduk di tepi tempat tidur membelakangi Kibum, "Sejak kapan kau bangun?" tanyanya. "Aku belum tidur." jawab Kibum santai dan ikut duduk. "Lalu kenapa pura-pura tidur?" tanya Donghae lagi. "Aku tidak pura-pura tidur, aku memang ingin tidur, tapi _Hyung_ menggangguku." ujar Kibum dan mendekati Donghae.

Dia memeluk pinggang Donghae dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Donghae. Donghae hanya diam membiarkan Kibum memeluknya. "_Hyung_…" panggil Kibum dan memutar posisi duduk Donghae hingga sekarang mereka berhadapan. Dia mencium bibir Donghae kilat, dan berbisik ke telinga Donghae.

"_Mwo?_" Donghae langsung berdiri mendengar apa yang diucapkan Kibum tadi. "_Aniya!_" lanjutnya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar. Kibum hanya dapat diam melihat reaksi kaget Donghae.

Donghae menjatuhkan dirinya di _sofa_, dia memeluk kakinya yang sedang ditekuknya saat ini. 'Apa-apaan dia itu, bisa-bisanya dia meminta hal seperti itu.' Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan Kibum keluar, Donghae tetap memeluk kakinya dan membenamkan wajahnya di atas kedua kakinya. Perlahan Kibum mendekati Donghae, "_Hyung_, kau marah, eoh? Aku hanya bercanda tadi."

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang wajah Kibum yang sekarang sedang terkekeh. "Aish, kau ini." ucap Donghae kesal. Kibum segera berbaring di pangkuan Donghae saat Donghae sudah tidak menekuk lagi kakinya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur, padahal besok harus bangun pagi," ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan Donghae.

Kibum tiba-tiba bangkit dan langsung menuju kamarnya, Donghae hanya menatapnya aneh. Tidak lama, Kibum kembali keluar dan kembali berbaring di pangkuan Donghae. Dia sibuk bermain dengan PSP yang baru diambilnya tadi. "Kenapa kau suka sekali bermain game, kau ini sama seperti Kyuhyun." ucap Donghae segera mengambil PSP dari tangan Kibum. "Aish, jangan sama-samakan aku dengan bocah itu," sungut Kibum dan kembali mengambil PSP dari tangan Donghae.

Kibum melipat kedua kakinya dan kembali sibuk dengan PSP nya. "Luruskan kakimu," ucap Donghae, dan Kibum menurutinya. Sekarang giliran Donghae yang tidur di pangkuan Kibum. "Berhenti bermain!" ucapnya dan kembali merebut PSP dari tangan Kibum dan melemparnya ke _sofa_ di seberangnya. Kibum tersenyum, dan langsung membelai rambut kekasihnya itu.

"Kibum, aku mau tidur," ucap Donghae. "_Hyung_ tidur saja dulu sana, aku belum mengantuk," jawab Kibum, Donghae cemberut mendengarnya. "Oke, kita tidur sekarang, eoh?" ucap Kibum akhirnya yang mendapat senyuman dari Donghae. Bergegas mereka menuju kamar, tidur.

"_Ya!_ Kibum, cepat tidur, kenapa kau menggerayangi tubuhku," nada suara Donghae terdengar sedikit marah. "_Hyung_, aku belum mengantuk, kita bermain sebentar ya." Hening… "_Ya!_ Kibum berhenti bermain, cepat lakukan," sungut Donghae. "Kenapa sekarang jadi _Hyung_ yang tidak sabar, eoh?" goda Kibum. "..." Donghae hanya terdiam digoda seperti itu. "Hehe…" Kibum terkekeh. "Kibum… berhenti, sakit," kembali terdengar suara Donghae tapi sekarang sedikit memelas. "Aish, mana bisa berhenti sekarang _Hyung_," kembali Kibum menggodanya. "..."

"Arrrggggghhhhhhhhhh….. KIBUUUMMMMM"

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum memijat kecil kepalanya "Ah… jadi semua gara-gara malam itu?" ujarnya setelah kembali dari lamunannya. "Malam apa?" Kibum terkejut mendengar suara seseorang yang sudah ada di sebelahnya. "Oh, Yoona…" ucapnya saat sadar Yoona yang ada di sebelahnya sekarang. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Kibum hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Yoona, "Bukan apa-apa."

Seorang kru mendekati mereka berdua, "Syuting akan dilanjutkan lagi, kalian siap-siap." Kibum dan Yoona mengangguk. Mereka bergegas kembali melakukan syuting, "_Cut_… oke…" ucap sang sutradara ketika mereka selesai melakukan pengambilan gambar. "Cukup untuk hari ini, kita lanjutkan lusa." Lanjut sang sutradara.

Kibum bergegas menuju tempat parkir setelah membereskan barang-barangnya, tapi dia berhenti saat melihat Yoona. "Kau belum pulang?" tanyanya yang mendapat anggukan dari Yoona. "Tuan Ma sedang mengambil mobil," ujar Yoona. "Oh _ne_," jawab Kibum mengerti. "Kibum, apa bisa kita bicara sebentar, ada yang ingin aku katakan," lanjut Yoona. "Baiklah, kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Kibum. Yoona baru saja mau memulai bicara, tiba-tiba _handphone_ Kibum berbunyi.

Ada pesan masuk, Kibum segera membukanya. "_Kibum, apa syutingmu masih lama? Aku ada di _apartement_mu sekarang… Donghae_." Kibum memasukkan _handphone_nya kembali ke saku _jeans_nya, "Kita bicara lain kali saja ya, aku harus segera pulang." Ucapnya dan langsung berbegas berlari meninggalkan Yoona yang hanya berdiri diam.

"Hah… hah… hah…" Kibum menarik nafas saat sudah hampir sampai di depan _apartement_nya, dia baru saja selesai berlari. Kibum dapat melihat seorang _namja_ berdiri di depan pintu _apartement_nya, dia tersenyum dan berjalan perlahan tetap dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan. "_Hyung_..." Donghae langsung menatap Kibum yang memanggilnya tadi. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya karena melihat Kibum yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit berlari tadi," jawabnya sambil membuka pintu _apartement_nya. Bergegas dia menarik Donghae masuk setelah pintu terbuka. Kibum berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum, sedangkan Donghae langsung duduk menghadap televisi di ruang tamu. "Kenapa _Hyung_ ke sini?" tanya Kibum dan duduk di sebelah Donghae. "Hanya ingin bertemu kekasihku," jawab Donghae membuat Kibum tersenyum.

"_Hyung, gwaenchanha?_" tanya Kibum sambil mengelus perut rata Donghae. "_Gwaenchanha_, hanya tadi pagi sedikit mual," jawab Donghae. "Ah… aku lapar," lanjutnya setelah sibuk mengganti channel tv, tapi tetap tidak menemukan acara yang bisa menarik perhatiannya. "Lapar? _Hyung_ tunggu di sini ya," Kibum langsung bergegas menuju dapur, dia membuka kulkas tapi tidak menemukan apapun. "Tidak ada apa-apa di sini," ucapnya pelan, tapi Donghae dapat mendengar jelas apa yang dia katakan.

"Kita makan di luar saja kalau begitu, kebetulan aku ingin makan daging panggang," ucap Donghae menghampiri Kibum dan menarik tangannya manja. "_Aigo_, kenapa _Hyung_ jadi manja seperti ini?" goda Kibum, Donghae hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "_Kajja!_" lanjut Donghae sambil terus menarik tangan Kibum. "_Jamkkanman!_" ucap Kibum dan berlari menuju kamarnya, dan segera kembali dengan membawa jaket, "Di luar dingin, _Hyung_ pakai ini," lanjutnya dan memasangkan jaket ke tubuh Donghae.

**- isfa_id -**

"Kelihatannya enak," ujar Donghae sedikit berteriak melihat makanan yang ada di depannya saat ini. "Ayo makan," lanjutnya ceria. Kibum tersenyum melihat tingkah Donghae yang terkesan sangat manja ini. Donghae terus melahap daging panggang yang dipesankan Kibum untuknya, "Kau tidak makan?" tanyanya saat melihat Kibum hanya meminum kopinya. "_Aniya_, _Hyung_ saja yang makan." Jawab Kibum sambil mengusap kepala Donghae.

"Hah…" Donghae menarik nafas saat selesai menyantap habis makanannya, "Sudah selesai?" tanya Kibum, Donghae mengangguk. "_Kajja!_" Kibum langsung menarik tangan Donghae, "Mau ke mana?" Kibum hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

Kibum memasukkan semua belanjaannya ke dalam _troly_, sekarang mereka ada di sebuah _mall_, "Kenapa beli ini?" tanya Donghae seraya mengambil sekotak susu ibu hamil yang tadi Kibum masukkan ke dalam _troly_. "Itu baik untuk ibu hamil, meskipun _Hyung namja_, _Hyung_ juga mesti minum itu, untuk anak kita, eoh?" jelas Kibum panjang lebar sambil mengelus perut Donghae, Donghae mengangguk.

Mereka sedang antri di kasir, tiba-tiba Donghae melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya lucu, "Kibum, aku ingin itu," ujarnya sambil menunjuk sebuah boneka kelinci yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kasir. "Itu?" tanya Kibum meyakinkan. "_Ne…_" jawab Donghae dan segera menarik Kibum.

Donghae meraih boneka kelinci itu, "Lihat, wajahnya mirip kamu," ujarnya sambil mensejajarkan wajah boneka itu dengan wajah Kibum. "He…" Kibum hanya nyengir karena banyak orang yang melihatnya. "Kita beli ini ya," rayu Donghae lagi. "_Arraso_…" Donghae tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kibum.

Donghae tertidur saat perjalanan pulang menuju _apartement_ Kibum, Kibum menatapnya sambil tetap fokus mengemudi. Perlahan Kibum menghentikan mobilnya, dia melihat Donghae yang benar-benar terlelap sambil terus memeluk boneka kelincinya. Kibum merapatkan jaket yang dikenakan Donghae dan mencium pipinya lembut sambil ikut mengusap perut Donghae. Setelah selesai dia kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Perlahan Donghae membuka matanya, dilihatnya Kibum yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya, tapi tiba-tiba Kibum membuka matanya. "Oh… _Hyung_ sudah bangun," Donghae tersenyum. "Sudah berapa lama kita sampai?" tanyanya. "Lima belas menit," jawab Kibum. "Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Kibum hanya mengusap lembut kepala Donghae, "Kita turun sekarang," ujarnya.

Donghae keluar dari mobil tetap dengan memeluk boneka kelincinya, sedangkan Kibum sibuk mengeluarkan belanjaan dari bagasi, "Biar aku bantu," ucap Donghae sambil mengambil beberapa kantong belanjaan. "Biar aku saja _Hyung_," jawab Kibum mengambil kembali kantong belanjaannya.

"_Hyung_ masih mengantuk?" tanya Kibum setelah mereka masuk ke _apartement_nya, Donghae mengangguk lemah, karena dia memang masih mengantuk. Kibum menarik Donghae memasuki kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuh Donghae ke atas tempat tidur. Ditariknya selimut hingga menutupi tubuh Donghae hingga dadanya. "Tidurlah," ucapnya sambil mengecup dahi Donghae lembut, "Hm…" Donghae mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya.

Kibum meninggalkan Donghae yang terlihat sudah kembali terlelap, dan membereskan belanjaannya tadi, dia memasukan daging ke dalam _freezer_, ya… karena tadi Donghae bilang dia masih ingin makan daging.

Setelah selesai dia langsung mengambil skrip naskah untuk lusa, dia harus berlatih sekarang. Dia membaca beberapa baris dialog yang ada di naskah itu dan mencoba menghayatinya. Tanpa dia sadari Donghae sedang memperhatikannya dari dalam kamar.

Donghae memang tidak tidur tadi, meski masih mengantuk. Dia mengusap perutnya, "Sayang, kamu lihat, itu _appa_mu, dia sangat tampan kan? _Eomma_ benar-benar mencintainya, eh… sebentar, _eomma?_" Donghae terlihat sedikit berpikir. "Ah, sepertinya aku memang harus siap dipanggil _eomma_ nanti."

Tiba-tiba Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya ke kamar dan melihat Donghae yang sedang berdiri memperhatikannya, Donghae terlihat sedikit kaget. Kibum berjalan mendekati Donghae, "_Hyung_, kenapa bangun?" tanyanya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur," jawab Donghae singkat.

"Aku lapar," lanjutnya. "_Ye?_ Lagi?" tanya Kibum kurang yakin. Donghae mengangguk mantap, dia memang benar-benar lapar sekarang. Kibum hanya tersenyum dan bergegas menuju dapur, 'Sepertinya aku harus mulai belajar memasak sekarang? Dia jadi suka sekali makan semenjak hamil," batinnya.

Donghae duduk sambil memeluk erat boneka kelincinya, diambilnya naskah yang tadi dihapalkan Kibum. 'Bruk...' tiba-tiba Donghae membanting naskah itu di depan wajah Kibum yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuknya. "_Wae?_" tanya Kibum tidak mengerti. Donghae menunjuk pada naskah yang baru dia banting tadi, tepat di dialog yang membuat dia… bisa dibilang cemburu. "Kamu tidak boleh melakukan adegan ini!" ucapnya lantang.

Kibum memperhatikan dialog yang ditunjuk Donghae, di situ tertulis kalau dia akan melakukan adegan _kissing_ dengan lawan mainnya, yang tidak lain adalah Yoona. Kibum terus memperhatikan naskah itu, sedangkan Donghae sudah meninggalkannya ke ruang tamu. Bergegas Kibum menyusul Donghae, "_Hyung_, jangan marah, mau bagaimana lagi, itu tuntutan peran," ujarnya mencoba menjelaskan. "Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

"_Hyung_ cemburu?" Kibum mencoba menggodanya, dengan harapan Donghae tidak akan marah lagi. "_Ani!_ Kenapa aku harus cemburu?" kilah Donghae. "Lalu kenapa _Hyung_ marah, eoh?" Donghae langsung menatap Kibum tajam karena pertanyaan Kibum tadi. "Eh…? Jangan bilang kalau _Hyung_ akan membunuhku sekarang," Kibum mencoba mencairkan suasana yang terasa sangat panas ini.

"Baiklah, kamu boleh melakukannya, tapi ingat, hanya tuntutan peran, jangan pakai perasaan, eoh?" ucap Donghae melunak. "_Arraso_," ucap Kibum tersenyum dan kembali ke dapur menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Setelah agak lama dia kembali menemui Donghae dengan makanan yang baru dia masak tadi. Donghae terlihat sedikit tidak suka dengan hasil masakan Kibum, "_Wae? Hyung_ tidak suka?" tanya Kibum. Donghae mengangguk kecil, "Dagingnya gosong," ucapnya sambil menunjuk daging yang ada di tangan kiri Kibum. "Hehe… _mianhae_, nanti aku janji akan belajar masak, eoh?" akhirnya Donghae mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kibum.

"_Hyung_ menginap di sini?" Donghae menggeleng kecil sambil terus memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. "Besok aku ada _job_, dan harus berangkat pagi," lanjutnya dan kembali memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Kibum mengangguk, "_Hyung_, kau harus mengurangi _dance_mu, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan anak kita," lanjut Kibum sambil mengusap perut Donghae, Donghae hanya mengangguk.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum mengantar Donghae pulang, mereka berhenti di depan pintu _dorm_. "Aku pulang," ujar Kibum sambil memberikan vitamin dan susu yang sempat mereka beli tadi kepada Donghae. Kibum berjongkong sedikit hingga wajahnya tepat berada di depan perut Donghae. "Sayang, _appa_ pulang dulu, kamu jangan nakal, eoh? Jaga _eomma_mu baik-baik," ujarnya sambil mengusap perut Donghae lembut. Kibum berniat mencium perut rata Donghae hingga dia mendengar suara dua orang _namja_, hingga membuatnya membatalkan niatnya itu.

Kibum langsung berdiri, dan segera dua _namja_ tadi sampai, "Oh… Kibum _Hyung_," Kyuhyun langsung berlari mendekati Kibum dan Donghae, Kyuhyun segera memeluk Kibum erat, Donghae kesal. "Tumben ke sini?" tanya Leeteuk yang juga segera menghampiri mereka bertiga. "_Ne Hyung_, aku mengantar Donghae _Hyung_," jawab Kibum. "Masuk dulu," ajak Leeteuk sambil membukakan pintu. Kibum masih terlihat bingung dengan ajakan Leeteuk, tapi Kyuhyun segera menariknya masuk, dan itu membuat Donghae bertambah kesal.

Donghae langsung menutup pintu dengan keras, karena dia yang terakhir masuk. Kyuhyun segera memandang Donghae sambil memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dengan tingkah _Hyung_nya itu. "Wah, boneka kelinci," celetuk Sungmin yang ternyata ada di dalam. "Kau membelikan ini untukku?" tanyanya ke Donghae dan segera mengambil boneka kelinci itu dari pelukan Donghae. Donghae terlihat semakin kesal dan langsung menarik kembali boneka kelincinya dari tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin memajukan mulutnya, sebal dengan tingkah Donghae yang menurutnya begitu berubah total dari sebelum dia pergi tadi. Ya, Sungmin memang sudah berada di _dorm_ bersama Donghae tadi sebelum Donghae memutuskan pergi ke _apartement_nya Kibum. "Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Sungmin ke Kibum, Kibum menggeleng sedangkan Donghae langsung masuk menuju kamarnya.

"Donghae, kau sakit?" tanya Leeteuk saat melihat vitamin dan susu yang tadi sempat diletakan Donghae di meja, tentu saja susunya sudah tidak dengan kotaknya lagi karena Kibum dan Donghae tidak mau _member_ lain tau soal kehamilan Donghae, itu pasti akan membuat gempar _dorm_ Super Junior ini. "_Ani_," jawab Donghae yang kembali keluar dari kamarnya, dan segera duduk di _sofa_ yang tidak jauh dari tempat Kibum dan Kyuhyun duduk.

"_Hyung_, menginap di sini kan?" tanya Kyuhyun ke Kibum. "Kyuhyun benar, kau menginap di sini saja," tambah Sungmin. Kibum menatap Leeteuk yang mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Donghae kembali memasang wajah kesalnya dan kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Kibum melihatnya, tapi yang lain tidak. Kibum tersenyum kepada yang lain dan bergegas menyusul Donghae ke kamar.

"_Hyung_, _waeyo?_" tanya Kibum menghampiri Donghae. Donghae masih tidak bicara dan tetap memeluk erat boneka kelincinya, Kibum pun ikut diam. "Kau tidak usah menginap di sini!" ucap Donghae. "_Wae?_" tanya Kibum tidak mengerti. "Kalau kau menginap di sini, pasti kau akan tidur dengan Kyuhyun kan?" tanya Donghae sedikit kesal. "Oh… _Hyung_ cemburu, eoh?" goda Kibum. "_Arraso_, aku akan tidur dengan _Hyung_ nanti." Lanjut Kibum yang mendapat senyuman dari Donghae.

Kibum beranjak keluar dari kamar Donghae, dan kembali berkumpul bersama Leeteuk, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Donghae masih tersenyum karena kata-kata Kibum tadi. Diusapnya perutnya, "Sayang, kau dengar tadi, malam ini kita akan tidur bersama _appa_, kau senang, eoh?" ujarnya sambil terus mengusap-usap perutnya yang masih rata itu.

**- isfa_id -**

Sekitar pukul delapan malam, semua _member_ berkumpul karena semua kegiatan mereka sudah selesai. Mereka membicarakan semua hal yang terjadi hari ini, dan sesekali tertawa. Tapi tanpa disadari semua _member_, Donghae terlihat kesal dan hanya diam tanpa bicara sedikitpun. Dipandangnya Kibum yang sekarang sedang diapit oleh dua orang yang benar-benar membuatnya marah.

Kibum duduk di antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun, dan Siwon selalu saja merangkul pundak Kibum sambil terus tertawa. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sesekali memegang tangan Kibum saat dia sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya karena kelakar dari Shindong dan Eunhyuk.

Donghae benar-benar kesal sekarang, "Kibum…" panggilnya. Kibum segera menoleh dan menyadari raut kesal Donghae, segera dilepaskannya kedua tangan _namja_ yang sedang memeluknya sekarang dan bergegas mendekati Donghae. Kibum langsung merangkul Donghae dan tersenyum agar Donghae tidak benar-benar marah dengannya. Tapi Donghae masih terlihat kesal, Kibum mengusap-usap pundak Donghae lembut dan tetap tersenyum.

"_Ya!_ Donghae, kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi, dan ini apa? Boneka kelinci? Awawaw manisnya," goda Eunhyuk sambil menarik boneka kelinci itu dari tangan Donghae. Donghae cemberut dan kembali menarik boneka kelincinya itu. "Eh…?" Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Donghae. Kibum terkekeh pelan, "_Hyung_, malam ini aku tidur dengan Donghae _Hyung_ ya?"

"Terus aku tidur di mana?" tanya Eunhyuk, "Sudah, kau tidur denganku saja," ucap Leeteuk yang sudah mendekati mereka, Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Tumben, biasanya kalau menginap di sini kau akan tidur dengan Kyuhyun," lanjut Eunhyuk. Kibum tersenyum, "Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin tidur dengan Donghae _hyung_ saja malam ini."

"Padahal ada yang ingin aku ceritakan dengan _Hyung_," ucap Kyuhyun, Kibum menoleh ke Kyuhyun, "Oh ya sudah, kalau begitu malam ini…" belum selesai Kibum bicara, Donghae mencubit pingganggnya. "…Lain kali saja ya." Lanjut Kibum sambil menatap Donghae yang lagi manyun.

Semua _member_ sudah masuk ke kamar masing-masing, sekarang sudah jam sebelas, dan besok semua sudah harus berangkat pagi, jadi harus tidur lebih awal, begitupun dengan Donghae dan Kibum. Meskipun besok Kibum libur, tapi dia juga harus ikut tidur, karena Donghae bilang tidak mau tidur kalau dia juga belum tidur. Kibum memeluk Donghae yang sekarang sudah terlelap meski dengan boneka kelinci di tengah mereka, 'Aish, kenapa aku cemburu denganmu,' batinnya sambil menekan hidung boneka itu.

Sekitar jam dua malam Donghae terbangun, dilihatnya Kibum yang sudah terlelap sambil tetap memeluknya. "Kibum…" panggilnya sambil menepuk pipi Kibum lembut, "Kibum…" panggilnya lagi karena Kibum belum juga bangun, "Kibum…" panggilnya lagi. "Hmm…" akhirnya Kibum bangun juga, "_Wae?_" tanyanya sambil mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Aku lapar," jawab Donghae. "Lapar?" tanya Kibum dan Donghae mengangguk. "_Jamkkanman_, aku ambilkan makanan dulu," Kibum bergegas keluar kamar, "Aku mau makan daging," ucap Donghae saat Kibum baru membuka pintu kamar mereka. 'Daging, apa di sini ada?' batinnya. Dia berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas, 'Ah… tidak ada.'

Kibum kembali ke kamar, "Tidak ada daging _Hyung_, makan yang lain saja ya, di kulkas ada _ramyeon_, makan itu saja ya?" Donghae menggeleng mantap mendengar ucapan Kibum. "Aku mau makan daging," ujarnya. "Tapi di kulkas tidak ada daging, yang lain saja ya, buah mau?" bujuk Kibum. "Aku mau makan daging!" jawab Donghae lagi. "Makan dagingnya besok saja, besok aku belikan," Kibum mencoba membujuknya lagi. "Aku tidak mau, aku mau dagingnya sekarang," Donghae tetap ngotot.

Kibum diam, mana mungkin dia keluar malam-malam begini untuk membeli daging. "AKU LAPAR KIBUM." Tiba-tiba Donghae berteriak karena Kibum hanya diam. Bergegas Kibum menutup mulut Donghae dengan tangannya, "_Hyung_ jangan berteriak, nanti yang lain bangun," ujarnya. "Aku lapar…" ucap Donghae pelan.

'Klek' tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, Leeteuk masuk ke kamar mereka karena mendengar teriakan Donghae tadi, "_Wae?_ Kenapa Donghae berteriak?" tanya Leeteuk, "Aku lapar _Hyung_," jawab Donghae. "Ya sudah, makan saja, di kulkas masih ada makanan," ucap Leeteuk. "Tapi aku mau makan daging," jawab Donghae lagi. "Eh…?" Leeteuk memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hehe… sudah _Hyung_, _Hyung_ kembali saja ke kamar, biar aku yang membujuknya." Jelas Kibum dan segera mendorong Leeteuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Kibum kembali ke kamar Donghae dan melihat Donghae masih duduk di tempat tidurnya. "_Hyung_…" panggil Kibum, "Aku lapar…" ucap Donghae, 'Apa tidak ada yang bisa dia katakan selain lapar?' sungut Kibum. "Aku mau makan daging…" lanjut Donghae, 'Apa tidak ada yang ingin dia makan selain daging?' sungut Kibum lagi. "AKU…" Kibum segera menutup mulut Donghae saat Donghae sudah akan berteriak lagi.

"_Hyung_ makan yang lain dulu, besok baru aku belikan dagingnya, eoh?" Kibum kembali berusaha membujuk Donghae. "Aku belikan daging yang banyak untuk _Hyung_ besok, eoh?" bujuknya lagi. Akhirnya Donghae mengangguk juga. Kibum segera menuju dapur dan menyiapkan makanan untuk Donghae. Donghae menunggu sabar di meja makan sambil bermain dengan boneka kelincinya, 'Aish, rasanya mau aku buang boneka itu,' batin Kibum.

Kibum langsung membawakan makanan ke meja makan, dan Donghae langsung melahapnya, Kibum terkekeh melihatnya. "Kenyang…" ujar Donghae setelah menghabiskan makanannya, segera Kibum membereskan meja makan, dan kembali lagi mendekati Donghae setelah selesai. Diusapnya pelan perut Donghae, "Ternyata anak kita nakal ya," godanya. "Hmm… sama seperti _appa_nya," jawab Donghae santai, Kibum tertawa.

**- isfa_id -**

"Hoek…" Kibum terbangun mendengar suara yang menurutnya sedikit mengganggu pagi-pagi begini, 'Dia sudah bangun?' ujarnya saat melihat Donghae sudah tidak ada. "Hoek…" sekali lagi Kibum mendengar suara itu, 'Dari kamar mandi?' batinnya. Dia keluar dan menuju kamar mandi, dilihatnya Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi dipapah Ryeowook. "_Hyung_, _gwaenchanha?_" tanyanya dan membantu memapah Donghae kembali ke kamar.

"_Gwaenchanha_," jawab Donghae, setelah berbaring. "Sepertinya kau demam," ujar Yesung yang juga ikut masuk ke kamar Donghae, "Lebih baik kau istirahat saja," lanjutnya. "Tapi kan hari ini…" Donghae tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Yesung sudah melotot.

"Kibum, apa kau bisa menjaga Donghae hari ini?" tanya Leeteuk yang juga sudah ikut masuk ke kamar Donghae. "_Ne Hyung_, hari ini aku libur." Jawab Kibum yang mendapat senyuman dari _member_ lain.

Semua _member_ sudah pergi, Kibum kembali ke kamar, "_Hyung_, _gwaenchanha?_" kembali dia bertanya. "_Gwaenchanha_, aku dengar ibu hamil juga mengalami hal seperti ini, namanya _morning_..." Donghae menghentikan kata-katanya mencoba berpikir, "Ah… aku lupa namanya," lanjutnya nyengir, Kibum terkekeh melihat wajah lucu Donghae.

"Aku lapar…" ucap Donghae, 'Lapar lagi?' Kibum mulai bersungut ria. "Ah… daging," ucapnya ingat dengan janjinya tadi malam. "Aku mau eskrim," potong Donghae, waktu Kibum ingin keluar membeli daging. "Eh…?" Kibum menatap Donghae bingung, 'Apa itu artinya dia akan merengek minta eskrim seharian ini, sama seperti kemarin merengek minta daging?' Donghae manyun karena Kibum masih berdiri diam di depan pintu.

"Kibum, eskrim," Kibum terlonjak kaget, "_Arra Arra_, _Hyung_ tunggu di sini ya." Kibum bergegas berlari ke _mini market_ yang tidak jauh dari _dorm_. "Ah… aku lupa, dia mau eskrim apa?" Akhirnya Kibum memutuskan membeli eskrim dengan berbagai rasa daripada bingung, lagipula _handphone_nya ketinggalan.

Kibum kembali ke _dorm_, tapi dilihatnya Donghae sedang tertidur di _sofa_ ruang tengah, dia berjalan ke kamar dan mengambil selimut, dan bergegas ke dapur untuk menyimpan eskrim yang dia beli tadi ke kulkas, tapi tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu. "Oh _Hyung_," ucap Kibum saat melihat Siwon yang masuk. "Kau masih di sini?" tanya Siwon sedikit kaget melihat Kibum masih ada di _dorm_. "_Ne_, aku mau menjaga Donghae _Hyung_," jawabnya.

"Ada apa dengan Donghae _Hyung_?" Kibum menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Siwon berjalan mendekati Kibum, "Kenapa kamu membeli eskrim sebanyak ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk eskrim yang sedang dipegang Kibum, "Oh… tadi Donghae _hyung_ ingin makan eskrim, tapi dia malah tidur," jelas Kibum, Siwon mengangguk.

"_Hyung_ kenapa ke sini? Yang lain sedang ada _job_, memangnya _Hyung_ libur hari ini?" Kibum mencoba mencari tau alasan _hyung_nya itu, karena tadi malam memang Siwon tidak menginap di _dorm_."Hari ini aku libur, tadi ku pikir yang lain juga belum pergi, makanya ke sini," jelasnya sambil tersenyum ke Kibum yang sedang menyusun eskrim di dalam _freezer_.

"Tapi kebetulan kamu ada di sini, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," lanjutnya. "_Ye?_ Apa _Hyung?_" tanya Kibum sedikit bingung, Siwon langsung menarik tangan Kibum menuju ruang tengah, tapi dilihatnya Donghae sedang tertidur pulas di sana, kembali Siwon menarik tangan Kibum, tapi kali ini menuju kamar. "_Hyung_, apa yang ingin _Hyung_ bicarakan?" tanya Kibum saat sudah duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Siwon tidak bicara apa-apa hanya menatap Kibum lekat-lekat. "Hyung,_ waeyo?_" tanya Kibum lagi.

Kibum membelalakan matanya saat tiba-tiba Siwon mencium bibirnya. Siwon melumat bibir Kibum penuh hasrat, 'Hangat,' pikir Kibum, tapi tiba-tiba dia sadar dan segera mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauhinya. "_Hyung_, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"_Mianhae_, sebaiknya aku… pergi…" ucap Siwon terbata dan segera meninggalkan Kibum yang masih membatu di dalam kamar. Didengarnya pintu tertutup, 'Sepertinya dia sudah pergi,' batin Kibum. Beranjak dia keluar dari kamar dan dilihatnya Donghae sudah bangun, "Siapa yang ke sini tadi?" tanya Donghae yang ternyata terbangun karena suara pintu tadi. "Oh… itu… Siwon _hyung_," jawab Kibum gugup. "_Waeyo?_ Apa ada masalah?" tanya Donghae melihat kegugupan Kibum.

"_Ani_... oh… itu… tadi aku sudah beli eskrimnya, _Hyung_ mau memakannya sekarang?" tanya Kibum masih sedikit gugup, Donghae mengangguk. Kibum bergegas menuju dapur dan mengambil eskrim, "_Hyung_ mau rasa apa?" tanyanya sambil melihat eskrim eskrim yang dia beli tadi. "Memangnya kamu beli berapa banyak?" tanya Donghae bingung. "Aku bingung _Hyung_ mau rasa apa, jadi aku beli semuanya," jawab Kibum sedikit berteriak. "Coklat," jawab Donghae juga sedikit berteriak.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum memutuskan untuk menginap lagi di _dorm_ malam ini, karena tadi Donghae bilang kepalanya sedikit pusing, itu membuatnya khawatir, lagi pula besok dia syuting agak siang, jadi tidak ada masalah.

Masih sedikit sore, sekitar jam tujuh. Beberapa _member_ baru pulang, dan Donghae sedang tertidur pulas di kamarnya ditemani Kibum yang juga ikut tertidur, karena dia merasa sedikit lelah menghadapi kemanjaan Donghae hari ini. Tiba-tiba Donghae terbangun, "Kibum…" panggilnya, Kibum masih tidur dengan pulasnya. "Kibum…" dia coba memanggilnya lagi, "Hmm… _Hyung_, biarkan aku tidur kali ini, aku lelah," jawab Kibum dan menggeser posisi tidurnya.

"Kibum…" kembali Donghae memanggilnya, tapi kali ini dengan nada suara yang sangat pelan, "Kibum…" panggilnya lagi, dan suaranya semakin pelan. Akhirnya Kibum bangun "_Wae?_ Bolehkah aku tidur sebentar _Hyung?_ Kalau _Hyung_ mau makan eskrim ada di kulkas, _Hyung_ bisa ambil sendiri, eoh?" ujar Kibum sambil melihat Donghae yang sedang menundukan kepalanya. 'Oh, sepertinya aku salah bicara,' batinnya.

Perlahan Donghae mengangkat kepalanya, matanya berair, "Kibum… perutku sakit…" ucap Donghae sambil meremas-remas perutnya. "Sakit… di mana…?" Kibum terlihat panik, "Perutku…" jawab Donghae pelan, Kibum melihat wajah Donghae yang pucat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit.

Bergegas Kibum menggendong Donghae di punggungnya, "_Hyung_ tahan, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang," ujarnya sedikit khawatir. Kibum berlari keluar kamar, Eunhyuk yang kebetulan sudah pulang berlari mendekatinya. "_Waeyo?_ Donghae kenapa?" tanyanya. "Perutnya sakit, aku mau mengantarnya ke rumah sakit," jelas Kibum. Donghae masih menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit, sambil mempererat pelukan di leher Kibum.

"_Ya! Hyung_ jangan peluk aku sekeras itu, aku tidak bisa bernafas," sungut Kibum, tapi Donghae tidak mengindahkan perkataan Kibum, dia tetap sibuk menahan sakitnya, "Sakit…" desahnya. Kibum bergegas berlari menuju pintu diikuti Eunhyuk yang membantunya membuka pintu, "Biar aku antar," ujar Eunhyuk. "Eh…?" Kibum kaget, "Tidak usah _Hyung_, _Hyung_ juga baru pulang pasti lelah," tolak Kibum, tapi dengan nada lembut. Bagaimana mungkin dia membiarkan Eunhyuk ikut, mereka mau ke dokter kandungan, karena Kibum yakin sakit perut Donghae ini menyangkut kehamilannya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk, meski sebenarnya dia sangat khawatir melihat wajah Donghae yang sangat pucat, dia takut? Ya, dia takut. Takut terjadi apa-apa dengan orang yang dia cintai. "Kibum… sakit…" kembali Donghae mendesah, "_Hyung_ kami pergi," ucap Kibum dan bergegas meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk masuk kembali ke _dorm_ dengan perasaan sedikit cemas, 'Semoga Donghae tidak apa-apa,' batinya. "Donghae _hyung_ kenapa _Hyung?_" tanya Ryeowook yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. "_Molla_, tapi sepertinya dia benar-benar kesakitan tadi," jawab Eunhyuk masih dengan raut kecemasannya. "Kita tunggu saja kabar dari Kibum, eoh?" ujar Ryeowook lembut membuat Eunhyuk sedikit tenang.

**- isfa_id -**

Di rumah sakit. Kibum berjalan sambil memapah Donghae, Donghae sudah terlihat sedikit tenang, jadi Kibum tidak perlu menggendongnya untuk masuk. Mereka berdiri sejenak menatap pintu yang ada di depan mereka, ada sedikit rasa ragu. Tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengejutkan mereka.

"Masuk saja, kalian tenang saja, aku tidak akan pingsan lagi," ucap seorang dokter yang ternyata, ya, dr. Shin yang mereka temui waktu itu. Mereka masuk dan segera dr. Shin memeriksa keadaan Donghae. Tidak terlalu lama, sekarang mereka bertiga sedang duduk berhadapan di meja kerja sang dokter. Dokter itu tersenyum, sepertinya dia sudah benar-benar tidak _shock_ lagi.

"Kau tau, kau hebat," ucap dokter itu sambil memandang Kibum. "_Ye?_" ucap Kibum tidak mengerti. "_Ne_, kau hebat karena bisa menghamili seorang _namja_," goda dr. Shin yang diikuti dengan tawanya. Donghae menunduk sedikit malu, sedangkan Kibum masih heran dengan reaksi dr. Shin yang berbeda 180 derajat dari waktu pertama kali dia tau kalau Donghae hamil. Dia masih sangat ingat wajah pucat sang dokter yang pingsan waktu itu.

dr. Shin, masih muda, dan lumayan tampan, 'Ternyata dia suka bercanda,' batin Kibum. "Jadi bagaimana dokter?" tanya Kibum serius, dokter itu segera menghentikan tawanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa, dia baik-baik saja, kandungannya juga baik-baik saja," jelas dr. Shin. "Kandungannya memang masih lemah, jadi sedikit sakit itu wajar, karena itu kau harus lebih memperhatikan istrimu ini," lanjut sang dokter. Kibum terdiam mendengar kata-kata terakhir dokter itu.

"Benarkan? Dia istrimu, di mana-mana yang hamil itu istri," kembali dr. Shin menggoda mereka, Kibum hanya tersenyum kecut, dan Donghae masih tetap tertunduk malu. "Tapi apa karena terlalu banyak makan dokter? Soalnya sekarang dia suka sekali makan, sedikit-sedikit lapar," tanya Kibum yang diikuti cubitan dari Donghae di pinggangnya. "Haha… Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu, ibu hamil memang sering begitu, karena sekarang dia makan untuk dua orang sekaligus," jelas dokter itu lagi.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum menggendong Donghae yang sedang tertidur di punggungnya, ditekannya bel, dan segera seseorang membukakan pintu. "Donghae tidak apa-apa?" tanya Leeteuk, yang diikuti anggukan Kibum. Dia melihat semua _member_ sudah berkumpul. Kibum masuk dan bergegas menuju kamar, dibaringkannya tubuh Donghae dan ditariknya selimut hingga menutupi tubuh Donghae. Kibum keluar dan melihat wajah semua _member_ yang khawatir, "Donghae _hyung_ baik-baik saja, kalian tidak usah khawatir," jelas Kibum.

Eunhyuk bergegas masuk ke kamar Donghae, dan melihat Donghae yang sedang terlelap. Diusapnya perlahan wajah pucat Donghae, 'Kau tidak apa-apa kan?' batinnya. Tiba-tiba Donghae terbangun, "Oh, Eunhyuk…" ucapnya lemah. Eunhyuk tersenyum, "_Gwaenchanha?_" tanyanya, yang mendapat anggukan dan senyuman dari Donghae. "Kibum mana?" tanya Donghae, "Eh…?" ucap Eunhyuk bingung, 'Kenapa dia menanyakan Kibum, padahal aku ada di sini,' batinnya.

"Aku di sini _Hyung_," ucap Kibum dan langsung menghampirinya. Donghae bergegas memeluk Kibum saat Kibum sudah duduk di sampingnya. "_Gwaenchanha_, aku tidak akan kemana-mana," ujar Kibum sambil membalas pelukan Donghae. Eunhyuk merasa sedikit terpukul melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya sekarang, 'Ah, apa yang aku pikirkan?' batinnya dan melangkah meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tapi dia sedikit terkejut melihat Siwon berdiri mematung di depan pintu. "_Wae?_" tanya Eunhyuk, "Oh, _ani_," jawab Siwon dan beranjak pergi.

**- isfa_id -**

Hari ini kembali Kibum hanya tinggal berdua dengan Donghae di _dorm_ karena Leeteuk bilang Donghae masih harus istirahat. Tapi Kibum sedikit bingung karena dia harus syuting hari ini, "Aku ikut kamu saja ke lokasi syuting," ucap Donghae pagi tadi saat Kibum bicara dengan Leeteuk. Tapi dia sedikit khawatir, bukan karena Donghae yang masih sakit, ya, sudah jelas sekarang Donghae sudah membaik, apalagi dia memang tidak apa-apa seperti yang dikatakan dr. Shin kemarin malam. Yang jadi masalah adalah mengenai adegan _kissing_ yang akan dia lakukan hari ini.

Tapi mau apalagi, akhirnya mereka pergi ke lokasi syuting Kibum, "_Hyung_ yakin mau membawa itu?" tunjuk Kibum ke boneka kelinci yang sedang dipeluk Donghae, "Hm…" jawab Donghae seraya mengangguk. Sekitar setengah jam mereka sampai di lokasi syuting, Donghae melihat Yoona yang sudah bersiap untuk pengambilan gambar.

"_Hyung_ tunggu di sini saja ya," ucap Kibum sambil merapatkan jaket yang dikenakan Donghae, Donghae mengangguk dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di sana. Segera seorang penata rias mendekati Kibum dan memakaikan _make up_. "Oke, syuting akan segera dimulai, sudah siap kan?" ucap salah seorang kru. "_Hyung_ tunggu di sini ya," ucap Kibum.

Donghae tersenyum melihat Kibum yang sedang berakting di depannya saat ini, diusapnya perutnya, "Sayang lihat, itu _appa_," ucapnya pelan, karena tidak mau orang lain mendengarnya. "_Cut_…" terdengar suara sang sutradara. 'Oh, sudah selesai,' batin Donghae. "Oke, bersiap-siap dulu, lima belas menit lagi kita lanjutkan," sambung sang sutradara.

'Oh tidak, berarti sesudah ini adegan itu…' pikir Kibum, dia bergegas mendekati Donghae. "_Hyung_, di sini dingin, tunggu di mobil saja, eoh?" rayunya. "_Aniya_, kau takut aku marah, eoh? Tenang saja, tidak apa-apa," jawab Donghae dengan nada yang sangat meyakinkan. Kibum masih terlihat tidak percaya, tapi Donghae terus tersenyum membuat Kibum mencoba percaya dengan kata-katanya.

"Syuting akan dimulai lagi," ujar seorang kru mendekati Kibum, Kibum mengangguk dan mengusap lembut kepala Donghae.

Donghae memperhatikan dengan jelas adegan yang terjadi di depan matanya sekarang. Perlahan Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yoona, hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Kibum melumat lembut bibir Yoona sambil terus menekan kepala Yoona agar memperdalam ciuman mereka, dijelajahinya setiap sudut bibir Yoona, dan Yoona membalasnya. "_Cut_... bagus…" terdengar kembali suara sang sutradara, "Kita lanjutkan besok," lanjutnya.

Kibum menundukan kepalanya ke semua kru yang ada di sana dan bergegas mendekati Donghae. Dilihatnya Donghae sedang meremas-remas boneka kelinci dalam pelukkannya. "Ayo _Hyung_ kita pulang," ujarnya tapi tidak mendapatkan tanggapan apa-apa dari Donghae, "_Wae?_" tanya Kibum heran. "Dasar Kau!"

'Plak!' Donghae memukul kepala Kibum berkali-kali dengan boneka kelinci yang ada di tangannya sekarang. "_Ya! Hyung_, kenapa memukulku?" Kibum benar-benar tidak mengerti. "Dasar kau…" ucap Donghae dan terus memukul Kibum. "Ada apa dengan mereka?" Kibum dapat mendengar suara beberapa kru yang sedikit heran dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Kibum segera menarik Donghae menuju mobilnya, dan segera dipaksanya Donghae untuk masuk mobil. Di dalam mobil Donghae tetap saja memukul kepala Kibum, "_Ya!_ Kenapa kau menciumnya, dasar bodoh, ku bunuh kau sekarang," sungut Donghae sambil terus memukul Kibum. "_Ya!_ Tadi _Hyung_ bilang aku boleh melakukannya," jawab Kibum sambil menutup kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Dasar bodoh, idiot, tidak berperasaan," lanjut Donghae lagi.

"_YA!_" Donghae langsung berhenti memukul Kibum karena Kibum tiba-tiba berteriak. Donghae langsung sedikit menciut melihat tatapan tajam Kibum dan memeluk boneka kelincinya erat-erat. Tanpa basa basi Kibum langsung melumat bibir Donghae, dijelajahinya setiap sudut bibir Donghae, dihisapnya bibir atas dan bawah Donghae bergantian, ditekannya kepala Donghae untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Perlahan Kibum melepaskan ciuman mereka, Donghae langsung tertunduk dan memeluk boneka kelincinya dengan lebih erat, mukanya merah, "Kau curang," ucap Donghae lemah, Kibum terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

'Tok tok' tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk kaca mobilnya, Kibum menurunkan kaca mobilnya, "Oh, Yoona,"

"_Annyeong Oppa_," sapa Yoona kepada Donghae, 'Kenapa dia baru menyapaku sekarang, kenapa tidak tadi?' batin Donghae, diapun tersenyum "_Annyeong_," jawabnya pelan. "Kibum, apa kita bisa bicara?" tannya Yoona, "Oh _ne_, waktu itu kau bilang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, baiklah, _Hyung_ tunggu sebentar ya," ujar Kibum dan bergegas keluar dari mobil.

Donghae melihat mereka berdua dari kaca spion, 'Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?' batinnya.

"_Mianhae_ Yoona, aku memang menyukaimu tapi hanya sebatas teman, tidak lebih," ucap Kibum setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yoona. "Aku bisa menunggu, bukankah awalnya memang selalu dimulai dari pertemanan," ucap Yoona. "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa, ada seseorang yang sudah aku cintai, dan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya," jelas Kibum lagi. "_Nugu?_ Apa aku mengenalnya?" tanya Yoona.

Kibum tersenyum, diusapnya pelan kepala Yoona, "Aku yakin akan ada _namja_ yang lebih baik dari aku, dan yang pasti mencintaimu," ujar Kibum lembut. "Sudah tidak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan, eoh? Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, tidak enak dengan Donghae _hyung_ sudah menunggu lama," lanjut Kibum dan bergegas meninggalkan Yoona.

"Kibum…" tiba-tiba Yoona memanggilnya lagi, Kibum menoleh. "Jaga Donghae _oppa_ baik-baik," ucap Yoona sambil tersenyum. Kibum pun tersenyum. Ya, Yoona tau siapa yang Kibum maksud, dan dia sudah lama tau itu, dia hanya ingin meyakinkan dengan mengungkapkan perasaannya ke Kibum hari ini. Walaupun sedikit menyakitkan, tapi yang penting dia sudah tau jawabannya.

Kibum bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil, dilihatnya Donghae sedang tertidur, 'Apa tidak ada yang bisa dia kerjakan selain makan dan tidur?' Kibum kembali bersungut ria. "Dan kamu…" ucap Kibum sambil mengambil boneka kelinci dari pelukan Donghae, 'Ah, sudahlah, lagipula ini hanya boneka,' batinnya dan langsung melempar boneka kelinci itu ke jok belakang.

Donghae sedikit bergerak karena dia merasa tidurnya terganggu. Kibum segera membelai lembut wajah Donghae agar dia kembali terlelap. '_Saranghae_…' Kibum mengecup kening Donghae lembut.

**- T.B.C -**

**Mind to Review? ^^**


	3. Ending Story

**Tittle : To be a Parents / 2**

**Genre : Romance / Humor (?)**

**Author : isfa_id**

**Rating : T (?) / M (?) sebenernya aku bingung ni FF masuk rated yang mana, tentuin sendiri aja ya… XD**

**Main Cast : KiHae**

**Other : SiHyuk / KyuMin / YeWook / SuJu Member**

**Makasih bwt yg udah review di chap sebelumnya (****rararabstain****, Mimiyeon, dewiikibum, dubu-monkie, Mettoy, ****Aegyo Lov3****, elforeveRYE, iruma-chan, haedictatorr, VitaMinnieMin, hyukssoul, Maykyuminnie, ****Cho Arie****, ****Shinkuna'me****, shyelf, Yoohae) - g' nyangka bakalan banyak yg review, jadi terharu, T.T *dipeluk Rain oppa* XD**

**Bwt Mettoy jangan pnggil aq **_**Hyung**_** dong, aq kan **_**yeoja**_**… ^^**

**Oh ya, makasih juga bwt yg udah review di FF My Love is You (shyelf, Latisha, ****Tachibana Himawari****, Ryu)**

**- isfa_id -**

_Kibum bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil, dilihatnya Donghae sedang tertidur, 'Apa tidak ada yang bisa dia kerjakan selain makan dan tidur?' Kibum kembali bersungut ria. "Dan kamu…" ucap Kibum sambil mengambil boneka kelinci dari pelukan Donghae, 'Ah, sudahlah, lagipula ini hanya boneka,' batinnya dan langsung melempar boneka kelinci itu ke jok belakang._

_Donghae sedikit bergerak karena dia merasa tidurnya terganggu. Kibum segera membelai lembut wajah Donghae agar dia kembali terlelap. '_Saranghae_…' Kibum mengecup kening Donghae lembut._

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum meggendong tubuh Donghae yang sedang tertidur di punggungnya menyusuri koridor _apartement_ menuju _dorm_ SuJu. "Kibum…" tiba-tiba Donghae memanggilnya. "_Hyung_, kau sudah bangun," Kibum menghentikan langkahnya dan mencoba menurunkan tubuh Donghae. "Aku tidak mau turun!" ucap Donghae dan terus memeluk leher Kibum. Kibum bergerak sedikit untuk memperbaiki posisi Donghae dalam gendongannya dan kembali berjalan menuju _dorm_.

"Boneka kelinciku mana?" tanya Donghae setelah sadar dia sedang tidak memegangnya. "Ada di mobil, nanti aku ambilkan," jawab Kibum. Sesampainya di depan pintu _dorm_ Kibum segera menekan bel, tapi tidak ada yang membukakan pintu. Dicobanya membuka pintu tapi terkunci. "_Hyung_, mungkin yang lain belum pulang, jadi bagaimana?" tanya Kibum. Mereka tidak mungkin menunggu di depan _dorm_ sampai _member_ yang lain pulang. "Kita ke _apartement_ku saja ya?" tawar Kibum. Donghae mengangguk pelan.

"_Hyung_ turun," Kibum mencoba menurunkan Donghae dari gendongannya, tapi Donghae kembali mempererat pelukannya di leher Kibum. "Aku tidak mau turun," ucap Donghae sedikit berbisik di telinga Kibum. Mau tidak mau Kibum kembali menggendong Donghae menuju tempat parkir. Setelah masuk ke mobil Donghae segera mengambil boneka kelinci yang ada di jok belakang. Dan Kibum segera melajukan mobil menuju _apartement_nya.

Setelah sampai Kibum segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk Donghae, "Ayo turun," ujarnya saat Donghae masih saja duduk. Donghae menggeleng kecil sambil menatap Kibum dengan tatapan manjanya. "_Arraso_," Kibum langsung berbalik dan berjongkok agar Donghae dapat naik ke punggungnya.

Kibum segera menurunkan Donghae ke _sofa_ setelah masuk ke _apartement_nya. Segera dia menuju dapur dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dan menghabiskannya. "_Hyung_ aku lelah, aku tidur dulu ya," ucap Kibum menghampiri Donghae yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan boneka kelincinya. Donghae hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat ke arah Kibum.

Kibum memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, 'Apanya yang mirip aku?' batinnya sambil melihat boneka kelinci di pelukan Donghae. 'Aku jauh lebih tampan… ya iyalah itu hanya boneka, Kibum apa yang kau pikirkan?' batin Kibum lagi sambil beranjak menuju kamar.

Sebelumnya dia menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan wajahnya, dan kemudian mengganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang sedikit santai. Dibaringkannya segera tubuhnya, 'Ah… punggungku sakit, kenapa dia bisa jadi seberat itu?' batin Kibum sambil memijat-mijat punggungnya sendiri. Segera ditariknya selimut untuk menutupi badannya dan segera memejamkan matanya.

Baru saja Kibum mau mulai terlelap, Donghae tiba-tiba masuk dan menarik tangan Kibum. "Kibum, aku lapar," ujarnya manja. "Hm… _Hyung_, aku lelah, _Hyung_ lihat saja di kulkas ada apa, _Hyung_ kan bisa masak sendiri, daging kemarin juga masih ada di _freezer_, aku mau tidur," jawab Kibum tetap memejamkan matanya. Tapi Donghae terus menarik tangannya.

"Kibum, aku lapar, aku mau makan masakanmu," lanjutnya dan tetap menarik-narik tangan Kibum. Kibum bangkit dari tidurnya. "_Hyung_, berhentilah bersikap manja seperti ini, aku benar-benar lelah, biarkan aku tidur, eoh?" ucap Kibum dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. 'Plak…' Donghae langsung memukul Kibum dengan bonekanya. "Kibum jahat, jahat," ucapnya dan terus memukul Kibum.

"_YA!_ BERHENTI BERSIKAP SEPERTI ANAK KECIL, AKU LELAH," tiba-tiba Kibum berteriak dan membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal tanpa memperhatikan wajah Donghae yang tiba-tiba berubah sedih. Donghae melempar boneka kelincinya tepat di kepala Kibum. "AISH," sungut Kibum dan melempar boneka kelinci itu ke lantai.

Donghae segera meninggalkan Kibum dan membanting pintu kamarnya sekuat tenaga. Kibum membalik posisi tidurnya dan melihat pintu kamarnya yang sudah tertutup rapat. 'Dia marah?' tapi Kibum tidak berniat menyusul Donghae dan tetap memutuskan untuk tidur.

Kurang lebih satu jam, Kibum terbangun dari tidurnya. Dilangkahkannya kakinya pelan keluar dari kamar, terlihat Donghae duduk di _sofa_ sambil memeluk kakinya yang sedang ditekuk dan membenamkan wajahnya di atas kedua kakinya, 'Apa dia seperti itu dari tadi?'. Kibum kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil boneka kelinci yang tergeletak di lantai.

"_Hyung_… kau marah?" tanya Kibum pelan dan meletakkan boneka kelinci Donghae di atas meja. Donghae tidak bersuara. "_Hyung_ lapar? Mau aku masakan apa?" tanya Kibum lagi dengan lebih lembut dan membelai rambut Donghae. Donghae masih tidak menjawab. "_Mianhaeyo_, aku tidak bermaksud membentak _Hyung_ tadi," jelas Kibum.

Hening…

"Apa kau benar-benar lelah?" Donghae bersuara tapi tidak mengangkat wajahnya. Kibum diam. "Jadi kau benar-benar lelah? Kau lelah menjagaku? Lelah dengan sikap manjaku? Lelah dengan sifat kekanak-kanakanku? JADI KAU LELAH DENGANKU?" teriak Donghae tiba-tiba dan mengangkat wajahnya. Dia menangis, dan Kibum kembali hanya diam.

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae sedang duduk sambil menghadap tv di _dorm_, berkali-kali dia menekan remote mengganti _channel_ tv, tapi tidak ada yang menarik. Tiba-tiba terlihat Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya diikuti Kyuhyun, "_Ya!_ Dengarkan aku dulu, aku bukan bermaksud begitu," terdengar suara Kyuhyun yang sedikit memelas, 'Mereka bertengkar?' batin Donghae. Sungmin terus menghindar dari Kyuhyun dan keluar dari _dorm_, "_Ya!_ Minnie," ucap Kyuhyun dan ikut keluar dari _dorm_.

'Eh…? Apa aku tidak salah dengar tadi, Kyuhyun memanggilnya Minnie?' batin Donghae, dia memegangi perutnya, 'Aku sedang mengandung anaknya, dan dia masih memanggilku _hyung_? Dan kemarin dia membentakku, KIBUM, KU BUNUH KAU…' teriak Donghae dalam hati sambil melempar remote yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

"Auw…" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Ryeowook yang sedang menuju ke arah Donghae, kepalanya terkena remote yang dilempar Donghae tadi. Ryeowook mengusap keningnya sendiri dan Yesung segera mendekatinya, "Wookie, _gwenchana?_" tanyanya. '_Mwo?_ Wookie? Bukankah mereka baru jadian satu bulan yang lalu? KIM KIBUM AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!' kembali Donghae berteriak dalam hati.

"_Gwenchana Hyung_," jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum. Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook yang sedari tadi memegangi keningnya sendiri, "Apanya yang baik-baik saja, merah seperti ini," ucap Yesung dan langsung menatap tajam ke arah Donghae, "_Mwo?_" sungut Donghae ditatap Yesung seperti itu. "Sudahlah _Hyung_, Donghae _hyung_ juga tidak sengaja," ucap Ryeowook menenangkan Yesung.

Donghae tetap duduk tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, dipeluknya boneka kelincinya erat-erat, 'Kibum… aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu,' rutuknya dalam hati, karena cemburu dengan panggilan yang diberikan Kyuhyun dan Yesung pada pacar mereka.

Yesung segera menarik Ryeowook dan mendudukannya di _sofa_ di sebelah Donghae, "Kau tunggu di sini," ucap Yesung dan Ryeowook mengangguk. Tidak lama Yesung kembali dengan kotak P3K yang baru saja diambilnya, dioleskannya salep di kening Ryeowook yang tadi terkena remote dan kemudian dipasangkan plester. "Sudah," ucap Yesung sambil mencium kening Ryeowook tepat di tempat yang terluka tadi. 'Aish, apa-apaan mereka ini?' kembali Donghae bersungut.

Pintu _dorm_ terbuka dan terlihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk, sepertinya mereka sudah berbaikan, 'Apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun sampai Sungmin _hyung_ mau memaafkannya?' tanya Donghae dalam hati. "Minnie," panggil Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. "_YA!_ Bisakah kalian menjauh dariku?" ucap Donghae sedikit berteriak, dia benar-benar cemburu sekarang.

Yang lain memandangi Donghae aneh, "_Ya! Hyung_, kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun, Donghae tidak menjawabnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kembali mereka berempat memandang Donghae dengan aneh. "Aish, dasar orang aneh, dia bahkan tidak meminta maaf kepada Wookieku," rutuk Yesung.

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae berbaring di kamarnya, "Donghae-ya," tiba-tiba Eunhyuk memanggilnya, Donghae menatap Eunhyuk sesaat, "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu," ucapnya dan membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal, "_Wae?_ Aku suka memanggilmu seperti itu, Donghae-ya," jawab Eunhyuk sambil tertawa kecil, "Aish, sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu," rutuk Donghae dan langsung memukul kepala Eunhyuk dengan bonekanya.

Refleks Eunhyuk menarik boneka kelinci itu, dan… "Ah… Lee Hyuk Jae, bonekaku rusak," rajuk Donghae karena tangan bonekanya sedikit tertarik oleh Eunhyuk tadi. "_Mianhae_, aku tidak sengaja, sini biar aku perbaiki," ucap Eunhyuk seraya mengambil boneka dari tangan Donghae, tapi Donghae kembali menariknya. "Kau akan lebih merusaknya nanti," sungutnya dan keluar dari kamar.

Donghae kembali ke ruang tv dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di _sofa_, dia memajukan mulutnya kesal, "Bonekaku," ucapnya pelan. Shindong melihat raut wajah Donghae yang menurutnya cukup sedih, "Donghae kenapa?" tanyanya ke Sungmin, "_Ye?_" ucap sungmin sedikit kaget karena dia sedang menyiapkan makan siang bersama Ryeowook di dapur.

Shindong menunjuk ke arah Donghae yang sedang duduk sendirian di _sofa_ tetap dengan memeluk boneka kelincinya. Sungmin dan Ryeowook langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke Donghae, mereka berdua mengangkat pundaknya tanda tidak tau. Lalu mereka melihat Eunhyuk mendekati Donghae, "Donghae-ya, _mianhae_, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, sini biar aku perbaiki," ucap Eunhyuk mencoba mengambil boneka kelinci dari pelukan Donghae.

Donghae memeluk boneka kelincinya lebih erat, "_Aniya_, nanti biar Kibum saja yang memperbaikinya," jawab Donghae, "Dan sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu," lanjutnya tanpa memandang sedikitpun ke arah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk segera meninggalkan Donghae dan berjalan menuju dapur, "Kibum lagi, kenapa selalu Kibum?" rutuk Eunhyuk sambil membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral. "_Waeyo?_" tanya yang lain, "_Ani_," jawab Eunhyuk singkat dan langsung meninggalkan mereka.

**- isfa_id -**

Agak sore sekitar jam lima Kibum datang ke _dorm_, dia baru saja selesai syuting, tapi dia mau menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Donghae, dia benar-benar tidak bermaksud membentaknya kemarin, 'Ah, pasti dia masih marah,' batinnya saat berada di depan pintu _dorm_. Dia baru akan menekan bel tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyentuh pundaknya. Dia menoleh, "_Hyung_," ucapnya saat melihat Siwon sudah ada di sebelahnya.

"Sekarang kau sering sekali ke sini," ucap Siwon, Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil dan menjauhkan tangan Siwon dari pundaknya. Dia sebenarnya masih sedikit takut karena kejadian saat Siwon menciumnya waktu itu. "_Mianhae_, aku tau kau marah karena waktu itu, aku juga tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba aku melakukannya," jelas Siwon, "_Ne Hyung_, lebih baik kita lupakan saja, anggap tidak terjadi apa-apa," ucap Kibum sedikit tersenyum.

"Kenapa ke sini?" tanya Siwon kemudian, "Oh… mau menemui Donghae _Hyung_," jawab Kibum santai, 'Donghae _hyung_ lagi, kenapa selalu Donghae _hyung?_' batin Siwon. Kibum segera menekan bel tidak memperdulikan apa yang sedang dipikirkan Siwon sekarang. Ryeowook segera membuka pintu dan mereka berduapun masuk. 'Kibum…' batin Donghae ceria saat melihat Kibum masuk tapi mukanya langsung berubah kesal saat Siwon ikut masuk.

'Kenapa mereka bisa datang berdua? Apa mereka tadi pergi bersama?' batin Donghae, dia selalu cemburu bila Kibum dekat dengan Siwon, karena dia sangat tau Siwon menyukai Kibum. Donghae segera pergi menuju kamarnya, 'Ah, sepertinya dia masih marah,' batin Kibum dan segera menyusul Donghae. "_Hyung_, kau masih marah, eoh?" tanya Kibum dan duduk di sebelah Donghae yang sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Donghae hanya diam, "Sayang, lihat _eomma_mu marah, _appa_ bingung harus melakukan apa?" ucap Kibum sambil mengelus lembut perut Donghae.

Donghae menyodorkan boneka kelincinya ke depan muka Kibum, "Hm…" Kibum menatap Donghae tidak mengerti. "Ini…" ucap Donghae karena Kibum hanya diam, Kibum meraih boneka kelinci itu, diperhatikannya, "Oh, sobek," ucapnya setelah melihat sobekan di tangan boneka kelinci Donghae. Bergegas Kibum meminjam jarum dan benang ke Sungmin dan memperbaiki boneka kelinci itu.

Setelah selesai diberikannya lagi ke Donghae, Donghae terlihat senang, "Hadiah untukku mana?" goda Kibum sambil memonyongkan bibirnya di depan muka Donghae. Segera Donghae memukul kepala Kibum, "Aku masih marah," ucap Donghae sedikit kesal. "Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau begini?" ucap Kibum dan langsung mendorong tubuh Donghae sehingga Donghae terbaring di tempat tidurnya dan segera Kibum menindihnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Donghae pelan, "Sedang memandangi wajah kekasihku dari dekat, ah… bukan, tapi calon _eomma_ dari anakku," jawab Kibum dengan senyum manisnya. Kembali Donghae memukul kepala Kibum, "Auw, sakit," ucap Kibum dan segera bangkit dari tubuh Donghae, "Kenapa _Hyung_ suka sekali memukulku?" tanyanya sambil mengusap kepalanya sendiri. "Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku _Hyung?_" tanya Donghae dengan nada suara yang masih kesal.

Kibum memandangi wajah Donghae kurang mengerti, "Aku sedang mengandung anakmu, dan kamu masih memanggilku _hyung_, aku tidak suka, Kyuhyun saja memanggil Sungmin _hyung_ dengan Minnie, dan Yesung _Hyung_ memanggil Ryeowook dengan Wookie, padahal mereka baru jadian satu bulan yang lalu, tapi aku…" ucap Donghae panjang lebar.

Kibum terkekeh mendengarnya, "Hahaha… jadi gara-gara itu _Hyung_ marah, bukankah panggilan _Hyung_ lebih romantis, aku akan tetap memanggilmu _Hyung_," jawab Kibum sambil mengusap kepala Donghae, Donghae manyun. "Baiklah, kalau tidak mau aku panggil _Hyung_ lagi kamu harus jadi istriku," ucap Kibum lembut, Donghae membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Kibum tadi, 'Istri?' batinnya.

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae meminta libur beberapa hari, meski awalnya sempat ditolak tapi akhirnya dia berhasil mendapat izin, semua _member_ bertanya kenapa dia harus meminta libur tapi Donghae hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

**- isfa_id -**

Mokpo, rumah Donghae.

"_YA!_ Dasar anak tidak tau diri, apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan anak laki-lakiku?" nyonya Lee marah besar setelah Kibum selesai menjelaskan semuanya. Nyonya Lee terus memukul kepala Kibum, sedangkan Kibum menutup kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. "_Ahjumma_, aku benar-benar minta maaf, berilah restumu untuk kami, eoh?" ucap Kibum memasang tampang manisnya di depan nyonya Lee dan sedikit nyengir.

"Aish, kau masih bisa-bisanya tertawa di saat seperti ini, anak nakal," lanjut nyonya Lee dan terus memukuli Kibum. "Dasar anak nakal, bisa-bisanya kau membuat anak laki-lakiku hamil," lanjut nyonya Lee dan tetap memukuli kepala Kibum. "_Eomma_…" Donghae bergegas memeluk Kibum, "Jangan pukul lagi," lanjutnya.

"Aish, kau ini sama saja, kenapa kau bisa membiarkan dia menghamilimu, eoh?" Donghae hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan _eomma_nya. "_Ahjumma_, restui kami. Aku janji akan menjaga Donghae dengan baik, eoh?" Kibum memecah keheningan. "Aish, kau…" kembali nyonya Lee akan memukul Kibum, tapi Donghae langsung memeluk Kibum erat. "Jangan pukul lagi _Eomma_," ujarnya sambil menatap _eomma_nya dengan _puppy eyes_nya.

"Ah… kepalaku," desah nyonya Lee dan segera duduk di _sofa_, "Ah… kepalaku," ulangnya terus memijat kepalanya sendiri. Kibum dan Donghae langsung mengapit nyonya Lee, Kibum di sebelah kiri dan Donghae di sebelah kanannya. Donghae meraih tangan _eomma_nya dan meletakkannya di perut ratanya. Nyonya Lee langsung mengusap lembut perut Donghae dan menatap Donghae dengan penuh sayang.

"_Eomma_, _saranghae_…" tiba-tiba Kibum bicara sambil memeluk tangan kiri nyonya Lee. "Aish, apa yang kau lakukan anak nakal?" ucap nyonya Lee langsung menarik tangannya dari pelukan Kibum. "_Eomma_…" Kibum menggoda nyonya Lee, "_Eomma_…" godanya lagi dengan lebih manja. "Diam!" bentak nyonya Lee.

"_Eomma_…" kali ini Donghae yang memanggil _eomma_nya dengan manja. "Aish, kalian berdua ini," kesal nyonya Lee langsung menarik kepala Donghae dan Kibum, hingga kepala mereka beradu. "AUW…" teriak Kibum dan Donghae. "Sakit…" ujar mereka berdua bersamaan. "Dasar anak nakal," ujar nyonya Lee langsung memeluk Donghae erat.

"_Eomma_… aku juga mau dipeluk," celetuk Kibum. Dengan segera nyonya Lee memukul kembali kepala Kibum, tetapi kemudian memeluknya erat. "Kau harus menjaga anak dan cucuku baik-baik, _ARRASO?_" ujar nyonya Lee tegas, dan Kibum mengangguk mantap mengiyakan.

**- isfa_id -**

Esoknya, Seol, rumah orang tua Kibum.

"_YA!_ Anak kurang ajar, apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan anak laki-laki orang lain, bisa-bisanya kau menghamilinya. Anak kurang ajar," nyonya Kim terus memukul kepala Kibum sama persis dengan apa yang dilakukan nyonya Lee kamarin. Donghae hanya bisa tertunduk diam melihat semua itu, sedangkan Kibum terus berusaha melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. "_Eomma_… sakit," ucapnya pelan.

"Salahmu sendiri, kenapa kau melakukan itu, dengan… Donghae," jawab nonya Kim yang menyebut nama Donghae sedikit pelan. "Ah… kepalaku, kenapa anakku bisa sampai melakukan ini?" ucap nyonya Kim terus memukuli Kibum.

Tuan Kim yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan memelototi Donghae akhirnya beranjak pergi. Tapi ternyata tuan Kim mengambil sebuah kayu yang lumayan panjang, dan nyonya Kim melihat itu. "_Omo! Yeobo_ apa yang akan kau lakukan, jangan lakukan itu pada anak kita," ucap nyonya Kim langsung menghentikan pukulannya terhadap Kibum, dan sekarang malah memeluknya erat.

"_Chagiya_, jangan halangi aku, aku akan membunuhnya sekarang juga, bisa-bisanya dia membuat seorang _namja_ hamil," kesal tuan Kim. "_Yeobo_ jangan," jawab nyonya Kim lebih mempererat pelukannya pada Kibum. "_Chagiya_, cepat menjauh!" perintah tuan Kim kepada istrinya dan bersiap-siap memukul Kibum.

"_Ahjussi_…" tiba-tiba Donghae memanggil tuan Kim, tuan Kim segera menghentikan niatnya dan menoleh ke arah Donghae. Terlihat Donghae masih tetap menunduk, Donghae kembali diam dan itu membuat tuan Kim kembali berniat memukul Kibum. Tapi tiba-tiba 'Bruk' Donghae pingsan.

"_Omo!_ Dia pingsan," kaget nyonya Kim. Kibum langsung berlari mendekati Donghae, "_Hyung_..." Kibum mencoba menyadarkan Donghae, tapi Donghae masih tidak sadar. Akhirnya Kibum segera mengangkat tubuh Donghae ke dalam kamar dan membaringkannya di sana. Tidak lama nyonya Kim masuk dan membawa kompres. Diletakkannya kompres itu di kening Donghae.

"Kibum, _appa_ mau bicara," panggil tuan Kim, dan Kibum pun keluar dari kamar itu.

"Dasar anak nakal!" ucap tuan Kim seraya mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul Kibum, dan Kibum segera melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi ternyata tuan Kim tidak jadi memukulnya. "Kenapa kau bisa melakukan itu? Apa kalian sering melakukannya?" tanya tuan Kim dan Kibum menggeleng menjawab pertannyaan _appa_nya.

"Jadi, sudah berapa kali kalian melakukan itu?" tanya tuan Kim lagi. Kibum langsung mengangkat jari telunjuknya tanpa berani menatap _appa_nya. "_Mwo?_ Satu kali, dan Donghae sudah hamil?" kaget tuan Kim. Kibum mengangguk sambil tetap menunduk takut. "Aish, anak nakal," rutuk tuan Kim lagi dan kembali berniat memukul Kibum, dan Kibum kembali mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk melindungi kepalanya.

"Kau harus menjaganya baik-baik, jangan sampai terjadi apapun dengan menantu dan cucuku, _ARRASO?_" ucap tuan Kim, "Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa, kau yang akan ku bunuh," lanjutnya. Kibum langsung tersenyum dan segera memeluk erat _appa_nya. "_Gomawoyo Appa_," ujar Kibum sambil mempererat pelukannya. Tuan Kim menepuk pelan pundak Kibum pertanda mengiyakan.

Kibum kembali ke kamar dan dilihatnya _eomma_nya sedang mengganti kompres Donghae, "_Eomma_…" panggilnya. Nyonya Kim langsung menoleh dan sedikit tersenyum, "Apa dia memukulmu?" tanya nyonya Kim, Kibum tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng. "_Eomma_ tidur saja, ini sudah malam, biar aku yang menjaganya," ucap Kibum.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum, dan kemudian mengusap lembut perut Donghae, "Di sini ada cucuku, kau harus menjaganya baik-baik, _arra?_" ucap nyonya Kim, dan Kibum segera mengangguk.

**- isfa_id -**

Setelah mendapat restu dari orang tua mereka, merekapun melangsungkan pernikahan yang sangat sangat sederhana. Tidak ada yang tau kecuali keluarga mereka. Awalnya pendeta yang menikahkan mereka menolak untuk melakukannya, "_Bagaimana mungkin aku menikahkan dua orang _namja?" tolak pendeta itu. Tapi setelah dibujuk dengan berbagai rayuan manis dari semua keluarga mereka berdua akhirnya pendeta itupun setuju, dan resmilah Kibum dan Donghae menjadi suami istri.

**- isfa_id -**

_Apartement_ Kibum.

"_Hyung_…" Kibum memanggil Donghae. "Aish, berhenti memanggilku _hyung_, aku ini istrimu," jawab Donghae sedikit kesal. "_Arra_… _chagiya_…" goda Kibum membuat pipi Donghae merona merah. "Apa kau tidak ingin memberikan hadiah untuk suamimu ini?" tanya Kibum. "Apa?" Donghae balik bertanya. Segera Kibum menindih tubuh Donghae, Donghae terlihat sedikit kaget. "Dirimu…" jawab Kibum tersenyum.

Hening sejenak, Donghae menutup matanya mengerti dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Kibum. Kibum mengecup bibir Donghae berkali-kali, Donghae terlihat tersipu karena ulahnya itu, "Jangan mempermainkanku Kim Kibum," ujarnya sambil menahan wajahnya agar tidak semakin memerah. "_Ne_, Kim Donghae," goda Kibum.

Segera Kibum melumat lembut bibir pink Donghae, sedangkan Donghae melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kibum seraya membalas ciuman lembut Kibum. Kibum menghisap bibir atas Donghae, dan sebaliknya Donghae menghisap bibir bawah Kibum. Donghae meremas rambut Kibum saat ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Kibum menjilat lembut bibir bawah Donghae, meminta izin untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Donghae pun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Kibum bermain dengan lidahnya di sana. "Mmmppphhhhh…." Donghae mendesah saat lidah mereka bertaut.

Perlahan Kibum melepaskan ciuman mereka karena kebutuhan oksigen. Dilihatnya Donghae yang berusaha mengatur nafasnya, begitupun dengan dia. Kibum membenamkan wajahnya di leher mulus Donghae setelah berhasil mengatur kembali nafasnya. Donghae terus meremas-remas rambut Kibum seraya menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya agar mempermudah Kibum menelusuri setiap inchi lehernya.

"Aaahhhhh…. Kibum," desah Donghae pelan. Kibum semakin melumat leher Donghae penuh nafsu. Kibum menggerakkan tangannya membuka satu per satu kancing piyama Donghae sambil terus mencumbuinya. Dibelainya seluruh bagian tubuh Donghae setelah berhasil membuka piyama Donghae, diapun memberikan gigitan kecil di pundak Donghae dan menghisapnya.

Donghae mendorong tubuh Kibum, "Apa harus sekarang?" tanya Donghae. "_Wae?_ Apa kau lelah?" Kibum balik bertanya. Donghae menggeleng, "Aku sedikit gugup," jawab Donghae pelan dengan pipi yang semakin memerah. Kibum tersenyum mendengarnya dan kembali mencumbui leher Donghae. "Ahhh… Enghhh… Kibum," desah Donghae dan kembali mendorong tubuh Kibum.

"_Wae?_" tanya Kibum lagi karena dia harus menghentikan lagi kegiatannya. "Lakukan dengan pelan, aku sedang hamil," jawab Donghae, Kibum mengangguk dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya di leher Donghae. "Enghhh… Kibum," Donghae kembali mendesah dan kembali mendorong tubuh Kibum. "_WAE?_" Kibum terlihat kesal.

"Kenapa kau marah?" tanya Donghae cemberut. "_Ne_, _mianhae_," ucap Kibum lembut karena tidak ingin Donghae marah, bisa-bisa dia tidak bisa mendapatkan hadiahnya malam ini. "_Wae chagiya?_" tanya Kibum lembut. "Tidak akan sakit kan?" Kibum mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, "Aku akan bermain lembut," jawabnya. Donghae mengangguk dan kembali Kibum menjelajahi leher Donghae dengan lidahnya.

"Ahhh… Enghhh…" desah Donghae, Kibum semakin bersemangat mencumbui leher istrinya itu. "Enghhh… Kibum," Donghae kembali mendorong tubuh Kibum. "_Hyung_, kau bicara sekali lagi, ku buat _Hyung_ tidak bisa berjalan berhari-hari!" ucap Kibum dengan nada bicara yang ditekan hingga membuat Donghae terdiam.

**- isfa_id -**

"Bummie," panggil Donghae, "Hm…" jawab Kibum tetap fokus menyetir. Sekarang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju _dorm_, libur Donghae sudah habis. "Berhenti," ucap Donghae, Kibum menghentikan mobilnya, "_Wae?_" tanyanya lembut, "Aku mau itu," jawab Donghae sambil menunjuk kue yang dijual di warung kecil yang ada di pinggir jalan.

Kibum tersenyum manis sambil mengusap kepala Donghae dan bergegas keluar dari mobil dan membelikan kue yang Donghae mau. Setelah selesai Kibum langsung kembali ke mobil dan menyerahkannya ke Donghae, Donghae terlihat sangat senang, 'Istriku yang manja,' batin Kibum. Tapi dia sangat senang dengan kemanjaan dari Donghae, ya… dia sangat menyukainya.

Kibum kembali melajukan mobilnya, tidak lama mereka sampai di _dorm_, "Aku masuk sendiri saja," ucap Donghae waktu Kibum akan keluar dari mobil, "Kau yakin?" tanya Kibum, Donghae mangangguk, "Kau juga sudah telat, aku bisa masuk sendiri," jawab Donghae. Donghae mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mengecup lembut pipi Kibum, meskipun akhirnya itu membuat wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Kibum tersenyum melihat Donghae, 'Dia masih saja malu,' batinnya. Kibum sedikit bergerak ke belakang mengambil boneka Donghae yang tadi diletakkannya di jok belakang, "Masuklah," ucapnya lembut seraya memberikan boneka itu. Donghae mengangguk dan bergegas membuka pintu mobil, tapi tiba-tiba Kibum menariknya, "_Wae?_" tanyanya sedikit heran.

"_Waeyo?_" tanya Donghae lagi karena Kibum hanya diam. Kibum sedikit menggeser duduknya dan merapatkan jaket yang dikenakan Donghae, "Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu beberapa bulan ini," ucap Kibum. Donghae memang sangat sibuk menyiapkan konser bersama Super Junior dan menjadi bintang tamu di beberapa acara.

"Ah, kenapa istriku jauh lebih sibuk daripada aku," lanjut Kibum, Donghae hanya diam sambil menatap Kibum. Kibum membelai lembut perut Donghae, "Sayang, kamu harus jaga _eomma_mu baik-baik, eoh? _Appa_ pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian," ucap Kibum dan mencium lembut perut Donghae. "Masuklah," lanjut Kibum dan menyentuh lembut pipi Donghae. Sekali lagi Donghae mencium lembut pipi Kibum dan segera keluar dari mobil.

Donghae melambaikan tangannya saat Kibum mulai melajukan mobilnya. Diusapnya lembut perutnya, "Sayang, kau pasti akan merindukan _appa_, eoh? _Eomma_ juga," ucapnya pelan dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju _dorm_.

Donghae berjalan memasuki _dorm_, 'Sepi,' batinnya, 'Ah, mungkin semua sedang ada kegiatan, tapi kenapa pintunya tidak dikunci?' lanjutnya. Donghae terus berjalan menuju kamarnya, dilihatnya seseorang tertidur di sana, tapi ternyata orang itu hanya berbaring, dan saat melihat Donghae dia langsung bangkit dan memeluk Donghae erat.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, _jeongmal bogoshipo_," ucap Eunhyuk dan memeluk Donghae dengan lebih erat. "_Ya!_ Jangan peluk aku sekuat ini, aku tidak bisa bernafas Eunhyuk," ucap Donghae sedikit terbatuk, Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya, "_Mianhae_, tapi aku benar-benar merindukanmu," Donghae hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, "Aku lelah, aku mau tidur," ucap Donghae kemudian.

Eunhyuk membiarkan Donghae terlelap di tempat tidur, diusapnya perlahan wajah mulus Donghae, 'Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Donghae-ya,' batinnya. Dia segera keluar dari kamar mereka dan menutup pintu kamar perlahan agar Donghae tidak terganggu.

"_Hyung_, tadi Kibum _hyung_ ke sini ya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru masuk ke _dorm_, Eunhyuk menggeleng, "_Wae?_" tanyanya. "Tadi sepertinya aku melihat mobil Kibum _hyung_," jawab Kyuhyun dan segera menuju kamarnya. 'Kibum? Kenapa Kibum ke sini? Tapi kenapa dia tidak masuk? Apa mereka berdua selama ini? Jadi Donghae meminta libur biar bisa bersama Kibum?' Eunhyuk bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum sedang berada di lokasi syuting sekarang, tiba-tiba _handphone_nya bergetar, "Siwon _Hyung?_" ucap Kibum kurang yakin melihat nama yang tertera di _handphone_nya. "_Yeoboseyo_," ucap Kibum saat mengangkat teleponnya. "Kibum, apa kau ada waktu hari ini? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," ucap Siwon setelah mendengar suara Kibum.

"Aku sedang di lokasi syuting _Hyung_, dan mungkin selesainya agak malam, lain kali saja ya," jawab Kibum lembut, "Aku ke lokasi syutingmu saja, bagaimana?" ucap Siwon seraya bertanya. "Memangnya tidak apa-apa? _Hyung_ tidak ada kegiatan hari ini?" Kibum balik bertanya. "_Ani_," jawab Siwon singkat, "Baiklah, aku tunggu," ucap Kibum dan langsung menutup teleponnya.

Sekitar satu jam Siwon sampai di lokasi syuting Kibum, dia kembali menelepon Kibum, "Aku sudah sampai," ucapnya saat Kibum mengangkat teleponnya. Dia menunggu sekitar lima belas menit di tempat parkir, "_Hyung_," panggil Kibum sedikit berlari, "_Mianhae_, kau menunggu lama," lanjut Kibum saat dia sudah di dekat Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum dan segera menggenggam tangan Kibum dan mengajaknya duduk di bangku yang ada di sana. "Apa yang mau _Hyung_ bicarakan?" tanya Kibum sedikit penasaran. Siwon terdiam sejenak, "Ku rasa kamu sudah tau apa yang akan ku katakan," ucap Siwon, Kibum memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan memandang wajah Siwon penuh tanya, "Aku tidak tau _Hyung_," ucap Kibum kemudian.

"Besok aku ke China, dan setelah selesai akan langsung ke Jepang," ucap Siwon, Kibum semakin memandangi wajah Siwon lekat-lekat, "Oh… kalau itu aku sudah tau _Hyung_," ya… Donghae sudah memberi tau semua jadwal mereka. Siwon kembali terdiam, "Hanya itu yang ingin _Hyung_ katakan padaku?" tanya Kibum.

"Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin aku katakan," jawab Siwon dengan nada suara sedikit lemah. "Jadi?" tanya Kibum penasaran, "Itu… sepertinya aku sudah tau jawabannya," ucap Siwon dan kemudian kembali terdiam, "Jawaban? Jawaban apa _Hyung?_ Memangnya aku pernah bertanya sesuatu kepada _Hyung?_" Kibum semakin penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Siwon.

"Jawaban tentang mengapa aku menciummu waktu itu," jawab Siwon lembut, "_Ye?_" Kibum terlihat sangat kaget, "Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk melupakannya _Hyung?_" ucap Kibum kemudian. "Tapi aku tidak bisa melupakannya Kibum, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, itulah jawabannya," jawab Siwon membuat Kibum terbelalak. "Haha… sudahlah _Hyung_, jangan bercanda," ucap Kibum seraya tertawa mendengar semua yang dikatakan Siwon.

"Aku serius Kibum, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak tau sejak kapan, tapi sejak kejadian itu aku benar-benar sadar, aku mencintaimu Kim Kibum, _saranghae_," jelas Siwon panjang lebar. Kibum tersenyum mendengarnya, dia masih menganggap Siwon bercanda. "Kau tersenyum? Apa itu berarti kau juga mencintaiku?" tanya Siwon. "_Ye?_" Kibum sedikit kaget.

"_Hyung_ sedang bercanda, dan sangat lucu, jadi mana mungkin aku tidak tersenyum _Hyung_," jelas Kibum. "Kibum, aku sudah bilang aku tidak bercanda, aku serius, jadilah milikku?" ucap Siwon menanggapi perkataan Kibum. "Kau mau kan?" lanjut Siwon dan menggenggam erat tangan Kibum, Kibum tetap diam, bergegas Siwon menarik tubuh Kibum dan menciumnya.

Kibum bergegas mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauhinya, "_Hyung_, ini sama sekali tidak lucu," ucap Kibum sedikit membentak, "Aku sudah bilang aku sedang tidak bercanda Kibum, aku mencintaimu, sungguh," jawab Siwon dan mencoba menarik kembali tubuh Kibum, tapi Kibum segera mundur. "Aku harus pergi," ucap Kibum dan langsung meninggalkan Siwon.

**- isfa_id -**

"_Bummie, sekarang aku sudah di China, aku baru sampai hotel, melelahkan, aku merindukanmu… istrimu tercinta,_" Kibum terkekeh membaca pesan dari Donghae. Kibum segera menekan tombol panggil, "_Yeoboseyo_," Kibum mendengar suara Donghae, "Kau merindukanku?" tanya Kibum dengan maksud menggoda Donghae, "Hm…" jawab Donghae singkat dengan nada manjanya.

Sudah cukup banyak yang mereka bicarakan, "Istirahatlah, bukankah tadi kau bilang lelah," ucap Kibum lembut, "Jangan lupa minum vitaminmu, eoh?" lanjutnya yang diiyakan oleh Donghae. Kibum menutup teleponnya, tapi dilihatnya ada satu pesan masuk, dibukanya, "_Kibum, aku sedang di China sekarang, _mianhae_ soal kemarin, aku harap kau tidak marah,_" Kibum segera melempar _handphone_nya ke tempat tidurnya.

**- isfa_id -**

Sudah hampir satu bulan Kibum dan Donghae tidak bertemu, Donghae masih sibuk dengan konser-konsernya bersama Super Junior, sedangkan Kibum sibuk dengan drama terbarunya. Dan selama itu juga Siwon terus mengganggunya dengan pesan yang menurut Kibum sangat tidak penting.

**- isfa_id -**

Hari ini Super Junior tampil di sebuah acara musik di Seol, mereka baru pulang dari Thailand kemarin, hari yang sangat melelahkan terlebih bagi Donghae. Mereka dipercaya membawakan tiga buah lagu, dan sekarang mereka baru menyelesaikan lagu yang kedua. Mereka sedang berkumpul di _backstage_ untuk penampilang berikutnya, tiba-tiba Donghae merasa perutnya sakit.

"_Gwenchana?_" tanya Eunhyuk yang menyadari raut wajah Donghae yang sedang menahan sakit. "_Gwenchana_," jawab Donghae singkat. "_Hyung_, itu pasti karena _Hyung_ terlalu sering makan, lihat saja perutmu terlihat sedikit gemukan sekarang," ujar Kyuhyun blak-blakan, Donghae hanya nyengir sambil mencoba menutupi rasa sakitnya.

Seorang kru memanggil mereka, sudah saatnya mereka tampil lagi, 'Untung sekarang lagunya _slow_,' batin Donghae, dia masih berusaha menahan sakit perutnya. Eunhyuk memperhatikan Donghae dengan seksama, dia tau Donghae sangat kesakitan, tapi tadi Donghae bilang dia tidak apa-apa jadi Eunhyuk tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan pertunjukkannya, dan segera kembali ke _backstage_, tapi baru saja mereka turun dari panggung tiba-tiba Donghae pingsan. Eunhyuk langsung menghampirinya, dilihatnya wajah Donghae yang sangat pucat, semua _member_ lain pun ikut mendekatinya dan terlihat sangat khawatir. "Donghae-ya… Donghae-ya…" panggil Eunhyuk cemas.

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae sedang terbaring di ranjang, di ruang pemeriksaan rumah sakit. Leeteuk, Yesung dan Ryeowook ada di dalam menunggu penjelasan dari dokter yang memeriksa Donghae. "Ini agak sulit," ucap dokter itu setelah selesai memeriksa Donghae, "Memangnya ada apa dokter?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir. "Sepertinya ada sesuatu dalam perutnya, dan itu hidup," jawab dokter itu sedikit bingung menjelaskannya.

"Hidup?" ulang Leeteuk yang sedikit tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan dokter itu. "Cacing…" celetuk Yesung tiba-tiba, Leeteuk dan Ryeowook bahkan dokter itupun langsung menatap Yesung tajam. "_Wae?_ Ada yang salah?" tanya Yesung dengan muka polosnya, "Jangan buat aku menyesal telah memilih _Hyung_ menjadi _namjachingu_ku," ucap Ryeowook dan bergegas keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan itu.

Yesung segera menyusul Ryeowook, "_Ya!_ Wookie kau kenapa?" tanya Yesung tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Ryeowook terlihat kesal padanya, _member_ lain yang sedang menunggu di luar ruangan melihat mereka berdua, "Mereka berdua kenapa?" tanya Shindong, semua _member_ mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tau.

Di dalam ruangan, Leeteuk masih menunggu penjelasan sang dokter, hingga tiba-tiba seorang dokter masuk, "dr. Park aku perlu tanda tangan Anda," ujar dokter itu. Dokter itu melihat Donghae yang sedang terbaring, "Donghae…" ucap dokter itu pelan. "dr. Shin, Anda mengenalnya?" tanya dr. Park, "Oh… bisa dibilang dia pasienku," jawab dr. Shin singkat.

"Berarti kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya," ucap dr. Park sambil menunjuk Leeteuk, "Oh… kau siapanya?" tanya dr. Shin seraya mendekati Leeteuk, "Aku temannya," jawab Leeteuk singkat, "Oh…" ucap dr. Shin mengerti, "Kibum mana?" tanya dr. Shin lagi, "Kibum?" ucap Leeteuk kurang yakin.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum bergegas berlari menuju _dorm_, tadi Leeteuk meneleponnya dan mengatakan kalau Donghae pingsan. Bergegas dia membuka pintu, dilihatnya semua _member_ ada di sana, tapi dia tidak terlalu memperdulikan. Kibum segera berlari ke kamar Donghae dan melihat Donghae yang sedang tertidur lelap dengan wajah pucat dan kompres di keningnya.

Kibum mendekati Donghae dan membelai lembut wajah Donghae, "Kibum, kita perlu bicara," ucap Leeteuk. Bergegas Leeteuk berjalan ke ruang tengah dan Kibum mengikutinya. Kibum melihat semua wajah semua _member_ satu per satu, "_Hyung_, memangnya apa yang mau kau bicarakan, sampai-sampai meminta Kibum juga datang ke sini?" tanya Siwon dan kemudian menatap Kibum. Kibum sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya ditatap Siwon seperti itu.

Kibum duduk berhadapan dengan semua member yang sekarang sedang mengelilingi Leeteuk. "Aku perlu penjelasan, ah bukan… kami perlu penjelasan," ucap Leeteuk seraya menyerahkan secarik kertas ke Kibum. Kibum memperhatikan kertas itu dengan seksama, di situ tertulis jelas kalau Donghae sedang mengandung, dan usia kandungannya hampir empat bulan. Kibum menatap Leeteuk dan semua _member_ satu per satu.

"Aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu aku jelaskan _Hyung_, bukankah di sini sudah jelas," ucap Kibum dan memberikan lagi kertas itu ke Leeteuk. "Jadi ini benar?" tanya Leeteuk dengan tatapan tajamnya, Kibum mengangguk kecil. "Memangnya ada apa _Hyung_?" tanya Shindong dan segera menarik kertas yang ada di tangan Leeteuk, Shindong membelalakan matanya seketika, "_MWO?_ Donghae hamil," ujar Shindong sedikit berteriak.

"_Mwo?_" ucap yang lain dan bergegas menarik kertas itu dari tangan Shindong. Siwon ikut menarik kertas itu dan membacanya begitu pula dengan Eunhyuk yang ada di sebelahnya. Eunhyuk dan Siwon saling bertatapan, "INI TIDAK MUNGKIN," ucap mereka berdua bersamaan. "Kibum katakan ini bohong," ucap Siwon yang mendapat anggukan dari Eunhyuk. "Itu benar," jawab Kibum singkat.

"Jadi yang di perut Donghae itu bukan cacing ya?" Yesung kembali berceletuk ria. Ryeowook segera menatapnya tajam, "_Hyung_, aku minta putus," ucap Ryeowook pelan, "_Ye?_" ucap Yesung kaget, "Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Yesung dengan tatapannya yang sangat sangat polos. Yesung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook erat, tapi Ryeowook menariknya.

Di lain sisi, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tersenyum aneh sambil menatap Sungmin, "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin sedikit takut. "Minnie," panggil Kyuhyun sedikit genit, "Aish, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sungmin dan bertambah takut, 'Donghae _Hyung_ bisa hamil, berarti Minnie ku pasti bisa juga,' batinnya, "Minnie," panggil Kyuhyun lagi dan mengedipkan matanya, "_Ya!_ Berhenti menatapku seperti itu," ucap Sungmin. "_YA!_ BISAKAH KALIAN BEREMPAT DIAM!" bentak Leeteuk.

"Bummie," tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil Kibum, Kibum segera menoleh dan melihat Donghae sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Bergegas Kibum mendekatinya, "Kenapa kau bangun? Kembalilah tidur," ucap Kibum lembut sambil membelai wajah Donghae. Donghae menggeleng, "Aku mau pulang," ucap Donghae, "Pulang?" ucap _member_ lain bertambah bingung.

"Nanti kita pulang, sekarang kamu kembali ke kamar dulu, eoh? Masih ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan yang lain," ucap Kibum dan segera membawa Donghae kembali ke kamarnya. Kibum segera kembali berkumpul bersama _member_ lain di ruang tengah, "Ada yang perlu kamu jelaskan?" tanya Leeteuk dan menatap Kibum semakin tajam, "Kami sudah menikah _Hyung_," jawab Kibum sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "_MWO?_" ucap _member_ lain bersamaan.

'Bruk…' semua _member_ termasuk Kibum langsung menoleh ke asal suara, terlihat Siwon dan Eunhyuk terbaring di lantai, pingsan. "Apa mereka berdua mati?" Yesung kembali berceletuk, "_Hyung_, aku benar-benar minta putus," ucap Ryeowook dan segera mengurung dirinya di kamar. Yesung menyusulnya dan mengetuk pintu kamar mereka, "Wookie, ada apa denganmu? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan, eoh?" tanya Yesung tetap dengan polosnya.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum menggendong tubuh Donghae di punggungnya, "Bummie…" panggil Donghae, "Hm…" jawab Kibum singkat, "Sakit…" desah Donghae dan mempererat pelukannya di leher Kibum. "Tahan ya, sebentar lagi kita pulang," ucap Kibum mencoba menenangkan.

"Bummie…" kembali Donghae memanggilnya, "Hm…" jawab Kibum lagi, "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kan dengan anak kita?" tanya Donghae dengan nada pelan dan khawatir, "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa," jawab Kibum kembali mencoba menenangkan.

"Bummie…" Donghae memanggilnya lagi, "Hm…" jawab Kibum lagi, "Aku mau tidur," ucap Donghae sedikit berbisik di telinga Kibum, "Tidurlah," ucap Kibum dan sedikit bergerak memperbaiki posisi Donghae dalam gendongannya.

Kibum segera memasukkan tubuh Donghae ke dalam mobil saat mereka sudah sampai di tempat parkir, Donghae tertidur dengan pulas, 'Dia pasti sangat lelah,' batin Kibum. Kibum baru saja akan masuk ke mobil, tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya. "_Hyung_…" Kibum menoleh dan ternyata Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya. Kyuhyun mendekati Kibum dan memberikan boneka kelinci Donghae yang tadi ketinggalan. "_Gomawo_," ucap Kibum dan segera akan masuk lagi ke mobilnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada seorang lagi yang memanggilnya, "_Hyung_," ucap Kibum saat Yesung sudah menghampirinya. "Kau harus menjaga Donghae dengan baik," ucap Yesung, Kibum mengangguk dan segera berpamitan dengan mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung melihat mobil Kibum yang melaju meninggalkan _dorm_ mereka. "Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Yesung saat melihat senyuman Kyuhyun yang terkesan sedikit licik. "_Hyung_, apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama denanku?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Yesung sedikit bingung. Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Yesung, "_Mwo?_ Kau jangan berpikir yang macam-macam Kyuhyun, bisa-bisa Sungmin membunuhmu," ucap Yesung.

"Aish, mana mungkin Minnie membunuhku, dia pasti juga mau menjadi _eomma_ dari anakku." Jawab Kyuhyun dan kembali tersenyum dengan aura liciknya. "_Hyung_ juga mau kan punya anak dari Ryeowook _hyung?_" tanya Kyuhyun dan segera berlari meninggalkan Yesung karena Yesung sudah melotot.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum membaringkan tubuh Donghae di tempat tidurnya, bergegas ditariknya selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Donghae agar tidak kedinginan. Dia berjalan menuju dapur dan menyiapkan kompres untuk Donghae.

Kembali dia memasuki kamarnya dan memasangkan kompres di kening Donghae. "Sayang, kamu jangan nakal lagi, eoh? Lihat _eomma_mu sedang sakit sekarang," ucap Kibum sambil mengelus lembut perut Donghae. Kibum dapat merasakan perut Donghae yang mulai membuncit.

Tiba-tiba Donghae sedikit menggeliat dan terbangun, dipegangnya perutnya kuat. Kibum segera mengangkat tubuh Donghae dan memeluknya, "_Gwenchana_, aku ada di sini, semua akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya dan memeluk Donghae dengan lebih erat, "Sakit Bummie," ucap Donghae sedikit mendesah karena menahan rasa sakit.

Donghae sudah mulai tenang dan kembali tertidur lelap, Kibum mencium lembut kening Donghae dan segera berbaring di sampingnya. Kembali disentuhnya perut Donghae, "Apa kau marah dengan _appa_, eoh? Jangan nakal lagi, _appa_ sekarang ada di sini." ucap Kibum dan segera mencium lembut perut Donghae.

**- isfa_id -**

Siwon tersadar dari pingsannya dan begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk, mereka mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata mereka saat mereka saling berpandangan. "_Ya!_ Kenapa kau…" Eunhyuk menghentikan kata-katanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya, "…di kamarku," lanjutnya setelah sadar kalau sekarang mereka sedang berada di kamarnya.

Siwon terdiam sejenak, "Huwa… Kibumku…" ucapnya sedikit terisak, "Ini semua gara-gara Donghaemu," lanjutnya sambil menatap Eunhyuk tajam. Eunhyuk menatap Siwon kurang mengerti, tapi tiba-tiba dia ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum mereka pingsan tadi, "Apa katamu? Ini semua gara-gara Kibummu," ucap Eunhyuk tidak mau kalah.

"_Ya!_ Ini salah Donghaemu, Kibumku itu sangat polos," bantah Siwon lagi, "Polos? Dia sudah membuat Donghaeku hamil," Eunhyuk semakin ngotot, "_YA!_ INI SALAH DONGHAEMU," Siwon mulai berteriak, "_MWO?_ INI SALAH KIBUMMU," ucap Eunhyuk ikut berteriak dan segera melempar bantal ke muka Siwon. Itu membuat Siwon bertambah kesal, dan ikut melempar bantal ke muka Eunhyuk.

Mereka terus bertengkar di dalam kamar Eunhyuk sedangkan _member_ lain sibuk menutup kepala mereka dengan bantal. "_YA!_ BISAKAH KALIAN BERDUA DIAM," teriak Shindong dari kamarnya, dan tentu saja tidak terdengar oleh Siwon dan Eunhyuk.

"Ini salah Donghaemu," ucap Siwon dan terus memukul kepala Eunhyuk, "Salah Kibummu," ucap Eunhyuk dan membalas memukul kepala Siwon. Mereka terus main pukul-pukulan dan main salah-salahan, hingga tiba-tiba mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi tubuh Siwon menindih tubuh Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk terdiam menatap wajah Siwon yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"_Hyung_, kau mau memberikanku seorang anak?" ucap Siwon sedikit berbisik, sepertinya dia sudah benar-benar gila gara-gara memikirkan hal yang baru saja terjadi, Eunhyuk tetap diam mencoba mencerna ucapan Siwon. "_MWO?_" Eunhyuk berteriak setelah mengerti apa yang dikatakan Siwon, "_ANIYA!_"

**- isfa_id -**

6 bulan kemudian.

Donghae menciumi malaikat kecil yang ada di gendongannya sekarang. Kibum duduk merangkul Donghae sambil menggenggam tangan mungil malaikat kecil mereka. Tuan Kim, nyonya Kim dan juga nyonya Lee terlihat bahagia dengan kelahiran cucu mereka. Tiba-tiba pintu ruang rawat Donghae terbuka, ya, mereka masih ada di rumah sakit sekarang.

"_Annyeong_…" sapa Kyuhyun yang ternyata tidak datang sendiri. Dia bersama semua _member_ termasuk Siwon dan Eunhyuk. Ah… mereka sudah bisa menerima keadaan. "Boleh aku menggendongnya?" tanya Leeteuk, Donghae segera mengangkat malaikat kecilnya itu dan memberikannya kepada Leeteuk. "_Annyeong_, ini Leeteuk _hyung_," ujar Leeteuk, karena anak Kibum dan Donghae adalah _namja_.

"Aish, _Hyung_, anakku akan memanggilmu _ahjussi_ nanti," celetuk Kibum. "Mana boleh begitu, dia harus memanggilku _hyung_," jawab Leeteuk sedikit ngotot. "Kihae… sini dengan _appa_," ucap Kibum sambil mendekati Leeteuk dan menggendong malaikat kecilnya. "_Annyeong ahjussi_," ucap Kibum sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kecil Kihae. "_Annyeong_..." jawab semua _member_.

Sungmin segera mendekati Kibum dan menggenggam tangan kecil Kihae. "Minnie mau, kalau begitu nanti malam kita buat ya," celetuk Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Sungmin tersipu malu dan mencubit kecil pinggang Kyuhyun. "Sudah jangan bercanda lagi," ujar Yesung sambil merangkul erat pinggang Ryeowook yang juga terlihat sangat senang dengan Kihae, entah bagaimana waktu itu Yesung membujuk Ryeowook agar mereka bisa berbaikan.

"Kalian juga mau kan?" goda Kyuhyun ke YeWook. Leeteuk segera mendekati Kibum yang sudah kembali ke ranjang dan membiarkan Donghae kembali menggendong malaikat kecil mereka. "Kihae… sebentar lagi kamu juga akan punya _dongsaeng_ loh," ujarnya sambil membelai lembut pipi Kihae. "_Mwo?_" Kibum dan Donghae kaget mendengarnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum malu, karena dia tau siapa yang sedang dibicarakan. "_Hyung?_" tanya Kibum kurang yakin. Eunhyuk mengangguk sedikit malu, "Aku pikir satu-satunya _namja_ yang bisa hamil hanya Donghae, ternyata _Hyung_ juga," ujar Kibum, "Tapi dengan siapa?" tanyanya.

Siwon segera terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. "_Mwo?_ Siwon?" semua member langsung tertawa pertanda mengiyakan. Segera Siwon memeluk erat Eunhyuk dari belakang.

'Bruk…' semua _member_ segera menoleh ke asal suara termasuk orang tua Kibum dan Donghae. Apa yang mereka lihat? Mereka melihat seseorang jatuh di depan pintu, Kibum dan Donghae sangat mengenal siapa itu, dr. Shin. Mereka semua mendekatinya, kecuali Donghae yang masih duduk sambil menggendong Kihae di ranjangnya. "Dokter, Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kibum. dr. Shin tidak menjawab dan memandangi Eunhyuk tanpa kedip.

Eunhyuk yang ditatap seperti itu menjadi bingung, dia menoleh ke arah _member_ lain yang juga terlihat bingung. 'Dia hamil, _namja_ ini hamil,' batin dr. Shin dan pingsan seketika.

**- E.N.D -**

**Selesai… ^^**

_**Mian**_** kalo akhirnya g' sesuai keinginan.**

**Mind to Review? ^^**


End file.
